Lady Victory
by Metatron85
Summary: The city of Kinopolis has a new masked avenger looking out for its citizens. A hero to some, a threat to others. But while Tori Vega has trained herself to handle criminals in the night, she may not be prepared for her greatest adversary: a conflicted heart. Jori. AU.
1. Issue 1

**A/N: Here is my homage to comic books and superheroes - Jori style. You'll notice each update will have an issue number, so each chapter will feel like a comic. And just like with comics, you have to wait to read the next issue.**

 **Most of our favorite characters are present but this is a completely alternate universe.**

 **Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. Enjoy.**

* * *

Kinopolis.

A city to rival all cities.

The night compliments it so well.

All of the twinkling lights make the sprawling urban area oddly beautiful. The artificial illumination accentuates the purple and green from the smog, transforming an environmental eyesore into something Van Gogh would've painted over a mountain town.

That was Kinopolis in a nutshell.

It was something to admire and yet had an ugliness to it.

Like all major cities, Kinopolis was no stranger to crime. From the petty theft of a purse snatcher stalking the blue-haired women on their way home from bingo to the organized crime that has half the people on the payroll and the other half living in fear.

But there were good people out there. There was still hope.

Beck Oliver and Andre Harris, officers of the Kinopolis PD, were such men. And they vowed to protect their town from the dangerous and corrupt.

They were parked across the street from an abandoned warehouse downtown. They had been there for six hours.

Det. Harris rubbed his eyes as he shook his head, trying to stay awake.

Checking his watch, he nudged his sleeping partner whose head was leaning against the driver side window.

"Wake up, man" he told him.

Det. Oliver's eyes snapped open just to close again as he let out a big yawn.

"Sorry," he groaned. "It's been two hours already?"

"Yes," Harris replied. "Now you stand watch while I close my eyes for a bit."

Oliver slumped forward, reaching for his cup of coffee he left sitting on the dashboard. He sighed as his hand didn't detect the slightest of heat from the paper cup. But he had to drink it regardless if he needed to wake up. Oliver winced as he pulled off the plastic lid and swallowed the ice cold coffee quickly. Despite his best efforts, he managed to taste it substantially on the way down.

"Ugh," he said.

"That's nasty," Harris said. "But whatever works." He then rolled over onto his side, facing the window.

It helped that he was tired enough to fall asleep but the darkness didn't hurt either. For the stakeout they had to park strategically. This warehouse district had street lamps that were spaced about 30 feet apart from one another. That made finding a dim spot difficult but where they sat was the dead end of a side street. There were plenty of bushes to conceal much of the squad car and behind them was a high fence where there was a series of train tracks on the other side. Above them was an overpass that led to the outer reaches of the city, where the airport lied.

It was a dead end in every sense. So being backed into this dark spot, they need only concern for what was in front of them.

Oliver took out his binoculars and looked straight ahead, focusing on the fenced-in area across the street that crossed the one they were on. They were far enough away from the action that binoculars were necessary to have a duke of an idea of what's going on. They could've parked a little closer but detection was too risky.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the officers parked below, there was yet another pair of eyes surveying the same area.

The silent observer had also caught wind of the hijacking of a Big Box Mart truck. This trailer destined for the superstore has everything from DVD's and video games to car stereos and televisions. Lots of sought-after items that will make a splash in the black market.

But the watcher, along with the cops, know that no money is exchanging hands here tonight. If they're right; this is where the hot items get distributed among some local pawnshops that are far from honest. They forge the paperwork to give the illusion of ownership, so they have no qualms about acquiring stolen goods. Much of the stuff from that stolen truck will go to the display cases but the less flashy items will go straight to their legitimate eBay accounts. Selling the latest Hollywood movie at a competitive sale price for a factory-sealed copy; they'll move very quickly.

Brown eyes narrowed at the sight of a white tractor trailer pulling into the fenced-in area. Other than the sound of all that tonnage rolling over the gravel, the behemoth hardly made a sound.

They're trying their best to be quiet.

* * *

"Andre!" Oliver shout-whispered.

He looked over and saw his partner was fast asleep. Oliver shook his friend's shoulder. He woke up alright; eyes wide open with his hands clutching the ceiling of the car like that cat who gets spooked by the yapping dog in those Looney Tunes cartoons.

"What?! What happened?"

Oliver lowered his binoculars, looking contrite.

"Sorry, but I think its going down right now."

"What?" he exclaimed. "Let me see."

He handed over the binoculars to Harris and did his best to focus the lens. Indeed the truck was backed into a loading dock. Then about half a dozen sketchy-looking guys appear to begin quickly unloading the trailer with forklifts.

"Damn it!" Harris said. "I was hoping this would be unloaded by hand. But with everything palletized, they can have this truck unloaded in no time."

Oliver took out his camera with a telephoto lens to document the unloading of the stolen trailer. He also snaps pictures of the driver hopping out of the driver seat and handing a clip board to a well-dressed man. That had to be the shipping manifest, which has the breakdown of every last thing on that truck. Now they can take inventory of what they have and how much so they know what they want to do to maximize their money and minimize time.

If done right, nearly everything will be gone before the police could track down a single item in their investigation.

Then a few seconds later, the boys witnessed a body being dragged from the passenger side to one of the warehouse service doors. That had to be the original driver before the hijacking. Not sure if he was dead or just unconscious, but they had enough evidence to support foul play. There was reasonable doubt that this was an illegal operation until they saw that body.

Harris grabbed his CB radio and pushed down the button to talk.

"All units, all units; we have a Code 12, Section 4, Paragraph 12-36 down at Livingston St. Please respond."

The radio blared "Copy that, officer. Sending backup to Livingston."

"Do you think he's still alive?" Oliver asked Harris.

"Not for sure from here," he replied. "I hope he's just knocked out."

"But what if they kill him? Like right then and there?"

Harris had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't an improbable notion. Guys like these will do anything to cover their tracks.

Oliver points to the fenced building in front of them. "If he dies there goes our only witness."

"I get your point but we need to wait for backup."

"If we wait it might be too late. We need to move in."

Before Harris could retort, the door across from him was opening and his partner exiting.

"Beck!" he exclaimed, trying not to be too loud. "Wait!"

His partner took no heed and proceeded to make his way across the street.

Harris grabbed his gun, checked to see it was loaded and quickly followed Oliver.

"Goddamnit" he muttered.

Oliver walked along the fence and found a damaged part which if he pulls on it a little, he can fit through it.

"Hey!" Harris shout whispered. "What the hell?"

"Sorry Andre" he replied. "But I can't stand just sitting around."

"I don't like it either," said Harris. "But this is crazy, going in alone."

Oliver just gives his partner a look and silently squeezes his way through the hole in the fence to the other side. He then looks at Harris through the metal links.

"I'm not alone. Am I?"

Harris gave him the glare of doom that he's been giving him for years. He loved his friend Beck like a brother but just like a brother, he can get you into situations. Hell, it was him who joined the academy after Andre did because he didn't like the idea of nobody he trusted having his buddy's back on the streets. Beck had no particular career aspirations so he decided why not be a cop? However, these last eight years were surprising to Andre. His usually laid back friend he knew since middle school took the job very seriously and had the potential to be a good cop.

But he still pissed Andre off when Beck would be his old impulsive self, ignoring that the stakes are higher than they used to be when they were kids.

"Sometimes I don't like you" Harris replied before coming through the fence and joining his friend on the other side of the fence.

Oliver smirked and slowly approached the loading dock, crouched down so he wasn't easy to see. Harris followed close by in kind.

"So what do we do?" Harris asked. "Or did you not think we'd get this far?"

Oliver snorted. "I have a plan. We cover both sides of the loading dock. If they run into the truck or the warehouse here they'll be sitting ducks..."

The loud clicking of a pair of shotguns derailed Oliver's train of thought.

"That sounds like a great plan" came a booming voice from behind them. "I've got a better one. Drop your guns and put your hands up."

Harris and Oliver turned around and saw two very tall and burly men holding 12 gauges at them. They collectively sigh as they relieve themselves of their firearms and stand up straight, arms raised.

"This may surprise you," one of the gunmen said. "But I actually don't have a problem with cops." His eyes temporarily looking at the badges hanging around their necks. Given their plain clothes, this was the only indicator they were police officers. "Hell, there's a few I like. So tell you what I'm gonna do. Instead of shooting you on your knees and with your backs turned, I'll let you die with some dignity and stare down the barrel of your demise."

Oliver looked at his partner, his best friend, mostly moving his eyes to keep his head still. Harris did likewise, showing he was just as terrified.

Then without warning, all of the lights around the warehouse area went dim.

A commotion on the loading dock draws the gunmen's attention just long enough to allow the two cops to grabs their weapons and vanish.

"Shit they're gone!" one of them said.

"Where did they go?" asked the other.

"I can't see, you idiot! Forget them, what the hell is going on up there?"

"Erving!" called in the other on the radio. "Get the emergency lights on NOW!"

Within seconds, bright white lights illuminated the area somewhat. By the time this happened, sounds of the scuffle died down.

The pair ran up to the docking area and were bemused by finding five unconscious guys in a pile, looking roughed up. Suddenly Harris and Oliver emerged from the truck of stolen goods.

"Freeze!" Oliver ordered. "Now you put _your_ guns down!"

The two large men stared above the cops wide-eyed and obliged...kind of. They were in such bewilderment by what they were seeing, they dropped their shotguns onto the ground.

As Oliver kept him aim squarely at his would-be executioners from a few moments ago, Harris couldn't help but look up behind them to see what the goons were looking at. It was certainly nothing he would have expected in a million years.

Standing atop the truck was a figure about average height but not easy to tell. The person was dressed completely in black with dark purple accents around the costume, for lack of a better term. Uniform didn't register in Harris's head because he couldn't fathom somebody other than this lone nut wearing such an outfit. But it gets better. The mysterious stranger has a white dancer's mask that covered everything except the lower half of the face.

The stranger dove off the truck, lunging for the big guys. It all happened so fast but Harris could register two things. This guy was fast and it probably wasn't a guy at all. Despite the mask and the unrevealing clothing, he figured this person was female from the flowing brown hair and twirled around during the brawl. After subduing the one guy, the other already started running away. But Oliver shoots him in the back of the leg, sending him crashing down in pain.

"Nice shot, officer" said the masked woman. She looked to the distance, listening. The sound of sirens began to get more loud. "I think you and your friends can take it from here."

"Hang on!" exclaimed Harris as he pointed his gun at the woman. Meanwhile Oliver goes to handcuff the wounded goon. "Don't move!"

"You're not going to shoot me," she smiled.

"And what makes you think so?" Harris asked.

"Because I haven't made you feel endangered but I do look suspicious, don't I?"

"You okay?" asked Oliver upon returning. "Who are _you_?" he then asked the woman.

"Me?" she looked up at the sky. "You can call me..." she then looked back down at the two officers. "Lady Victory."

Oliver rolled his eyes and looked at his partner.

"And what kind of name is that?" asked Harris.

"The name of a friend," she replied. "But I'm afraid I can't stay."

"What?" Oliver asked.

Lady Victory stealthily throws a little shiny ball bearing that upon hitting the ground released a copious amount of dark grey smoke. The two cops coughed and brushed away the smoke screen as best they could but it was too late. Once the smoke began to settle and their vision of the scene improved; the masked woman was gone like a phantom.

"Okay," Harris coughed. "I'm glad you also saw this because I don't think anybody would believe me."

"Ditto."

* * *

 **A/N: Does** " ** _Code 12, Section 4, Paragraph 12-36"_ mean anything? PM me and I will show you.**


	2. Issue 2

**A/N: Thanks everyone for your reviews. Just want to let you know the 3rd chapter might be a little delayed. Heck, my whole output might slow down a smidge. Personal, real-life stuff.**

 **And to top it all off, just earlier today; I've been in an accident and lost my car. I'm OK but a little depressed.**

 **Please let me know what you think, as always. And if you haven't reviewed yet, please do because I love them so. Could really use them right now**

* * *

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

The alarm from Tori's cell phone was like an air raid siren. Traditional ringers and buzzers weren't enough. For Tori Vega to get up in the morning, it required the urgency of nuclear fallout. Indeed, the alarm did its job and a very exhausted tan arm reached out from underneath the covers and searched aimlessly for the phone to switch it off. Slender fingers made their way to the nightstand and grabbed hold of the vibrating, blaring cellphone. It vanished beneath the pile of blankets and pillows and a sudden silence filled the apartment.

Tori let out a powerful yawn as she emerged from her bunker of slumber. She hated that feeling she got when the alarm sounded and she hit the snooze. It gave her that feeling of anxiety. See, the first sound of the alarm wakes Tori up. The second one threatens her with that god-awful siren. That's the one that really gets her out of bed and it sucks, those 8 minutes ticking like a bomb. If she didn't switch off the alarm completely that day, the snooze would bring the earth-shattering noise once again.

The half-Latina sighed as her bare feet touched the hardwood floor, lamenting how perfectly warm and comfy her bed was and how it was a shame to leave it. Turning off her alarm, she then checked her phone for messages on her way to the bathroom. Much to her horror, there were 9 missed called from her big sister, Trina. Not to mention a slew of angry texts: _"Where are you?"_ and _"Seriously?"_ and the always popular _"Again? Fucking again?!"_

Tori swore at herself as she quickly disrobed and jumped into the shower. No time to turn on the waterproof radio and get her jam on while she thought about the day ahead. Get in, get out. Will wash hair at a later time. Use scorching hot water for optimum hygiene and alertness.

As the piping hot water hit her flesh, a pulsating pain struck her right shoulder. She rubbed the area with her left hand.

"Guess I overdid it a little last night," she winced to herself.

* * *

Tori took the above-ground train because it was the quickest way to get to downtown.

At the center of Kinopolis is the Siegel-Shuster Building. At 108 stories, its the tallest skyscraper in the city. It stands as a gargantuan of steel and glass that harbors a multitude of lucrative businesses.

This is where Tori works. Or to be more precise, for a fashion magazine named _The Future Fashionista_ , which is run by her older sister Trina Vega.

"Good morning!" said Tori, rushing past the doorman.

"Yeah, just barely" he chuckled, looking at the big clock in the lobby.

Tori frantically pressed the elevator button for the 55th floor. "Come on, come on, come on..." Eventually, the doors shut and the car began its ascension. The brunette paced around the little box, thinking of what could be a good excuse. She has been late almost every other day.

* * *

The metal doors opened and Tori careened down the corridor until she gets to the door of _The Future Fashionista_. She opens it and makes eye contact and waves high to the various people she runs into, from Maureen in accounting to Derrick in advertising management. Tori checks Trina's office and finds her sister isn't there. That usually means that she is holding a meeting.

 _"Oh fucking great,"_ Tori told herself. _"I'm not only late but they must be discussing the next issue. I gotta get over there now!"_

Tori came through the conference room door, looking like a disheveled mess. She had assembled a sensible outfit and her typical conservative makeup. However, running around like a crazy person kind of undoes all of that effort.

Her eyes immediately locked with a standing Trina, who had her hands on the table, originally facing her staff, only she's glaring at her younger sister with a fiery fury.

"Tori," she said in her usual monotone that she used in mixed company around the office. The voice actually gave Tori chills because dressed in a business suit with shoulder pads and a broche, speaking to her like an authority; Trina was the spitting image of their mother. It wasn't a bad thing, unless you were in big trouble. "Late."

"Didn't you get the memo?" asked Carl who sat next to Trina.

Tori couldn't stand the guy, so condescending and always willing to throw her under the bus.

"Yes, I did. But this new phone," she chuckled nervously. "Not quite figured...out...the...calen...dar..." her words trailed off as she was aware that Trina wasn't moving a muscle.

That indicated that she was not in the mood. Not by a long shot.

"I'm sorry," Tori blurted out.

Trina turned back to her people and said "I think we're done here. Everyone, the layout looks great. Now if you'll excuse me..." she turned to Tori. "I have to fill the rest of us in on what we're doing for August."

"Assuming some of us will still be around in August," whispered Carl.

That wasn't low enough because Trina gave him the glare and that shut him down. He quietly gathered up his things and left with everyone else.

"Tori..."

"Yeah, Trina?"

The older Vega was visibly shaking. "Gonna...gonna need a minute. Can you go to my office and wait for me. _Now_!"

"Yeah, okay." Tori responded as she retreated out of the conference room, slowly closing the door behind her.

* * *

Tori sat in one of the two chairs across from Trina's desk. It was a spacious dark wood with neat piles of everything she has finished on the left, things in progress in the middle and items yet to be tackled on the right side.

Her older sister wasn't obsessive compulsive or anything. She was tired of being overwhelmed with all of the duties that an editor-in-chief has to deal with. Trina figured out a long time ago that the best thing she could do was handle each thing on at a time. She would do some publishing triage and determine the most urgent from the least and adjust her pile accordingly. Her dedication did help shape this relatively new magazine as one of the leading authorities in the fashion industry.

Trina had a reputation that gave off the vibe that she was a bitch, or not particularly smart, or a combination of the two. However, when things weren't going her way in the world of performing arts; Trina did a 180 and began taking business classes and eventually started taking journalism. She ended up graduating with a bachelor's and took over what was originally a more regional fashion magazine and used her charisma to lure photographers, graphic artists and even some models to her book. Tori's sister wasn't dim, she just got bored easily when she was looking at show business.

Irony or ironies; her influence nowadays have attracted media moguls from around the country and parts of the world. To be featured in _The Future Fashionista_ was a sign that you made it. So today, Trina Vega, the wannabe actress and singer that nobody wanted was being sought after by entertainers left and right. Tori was proud of how much Trina matured over the years and was eternally grateful when she offered her a job when her old freelance photographer left for other things.

Tori always had a good eye and enjoyed taking pictures growing up. She even won a few juvenile awards, so she had the goods to back it up. Tori may have gotten her foot in the door because her sister was the editor, but she proved herself.

Unfortunately, chronic lateness really undermines your credibility.

The door opened and slammed hard, which made Tori flinch. Trina didn't say a word as she walked past her to behind the desk and sat down. The only sound audible was the rolling of the chair's wheels.

Tori found it strange how she faced almost 10 brutes with guns last night and _**this** _ is what is making her heart pound.

"What the hell?" Trina threw up her arms. "Do you have any idea how foolish you make me look when you do this?"

"I know," Tori sighed.

Trina slapped down her hand, which made her nameplate shift a little.

"I don't think you do," she retorted. "I mean how hard is it to be on time..."

"Can't you change my hours? Have me start a little later in the morning?"

Trina sighed "You know why I can't, Tori. The layouts get done the night before and you have to be here at the bright with your positives so we can approve what were going to use." She began massaging her temples. "You need to stay on mornings because the schedule won't allow it."

Tori folded her arms "Worth a shot."

"There's more," Trina said. "There's been a lot of talk, and it isn't just Carl, that I keep letting you slide. I already went through enough crap from people who were crying nepotism when I first hired you. And I thought _finally_ we were past that but now this...not a week goes by when you're not incredibly late. Anybody else would've fired you by now."

"I know, Trina. I fucked up. So do what you gotta do."

Trina huffed and rolled her eyes.

"You didn't fuck up utterly and completely. Not yet, anyway. You're my sister and I love you very much but I'm trying to run a business and I cant have rumors that I'm an ineffectual leader percolate. You're late again, you're getting written up. Five write ups, lets just say Thanksgiving will get really goddamn awkward."

Tori began to stand up, "Fair enough." But when she used the chair's right arm to support herself getting up, the shoulder pain came back with a vengeance and Tori winced. "Shit, gah!"

"What's wrong?" Trina sat up straighter in her chair, not sure if she should get up to help her sister.

"I'm okay," Tori breathed. "Just need to...get over it..."

Trina then sat back, folding her arms "No wonder you've been late." She threw a newspaper at Tori, which was folded onto an article about a masked vigilante who beat up accessories in a grand theft ring. She only read the first paragraph quickly but the headline kind of said it all: "WHO IS LADY VICTORY?"

"You know you scare the ever-loving hell out of me when you go out at night," Trina said, looking concerned.

"I don't mean to," Tori said. "But its something I have to do."

"But _why_?"

"I can't help it any more than you can help being in the publishing game. It's in my bones; I'm _compelled_. Look, I'm grateful for the opportunity you gave me and I'm doing what I can to make the most of it. Yes, its a nice job and I meet a lot of cool people and its enough to pay the bills and keep my bank account from sinking. I appreciate your turning my childhood hobby into a career. But its not who I am inside. So I might just stay on for fifteen years. Or maybe you'll fire me next week. Either way, I will continue to go out there because people need help!"

Trina rested her face on her hand, both admiring and detesting her younger sister's stubbornness.

"You're so much like dad."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Tori asked.

She shrugged "A bit of both."

"Can I go, Trina?" Tori asked, gesturing the door.

"Just one more thing," Trina said. "Have you thought about my idea?"

Tori groaned.

"What?" Trina asked.

"No," Tori responded.

"What do you mean, no?"

"You will not let this go, will you?" Tori asked.

Trina stood with her negotiator's grin. "Come on, baby sis. It'll be our bestselling issue ever! An exclusive with the mysterious Lady Victory herself. It will be something no other magazine has ever done before: _Femme Fatale Fashions_! What is vogue in the underground crime fighter racket?"

Tori rubbed her face. "Oh GOD!"

"Will you give it a little more thought?"

"I DID. And I said NO!"

Trina scoffed, "If you're worried about the cops, obviously we will do the photo shoot at an undisclosed..."

"Doesn't matter, Trina. If you associate this magazine with me in any way; you might as well paint a big target on this building. Sorry but this office is filled with people I love more than anything. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to them!"

Trina walked over and hugged her little sister.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't fair to you. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's just that you _know_ I have my reasons for keeping this part of me separate from everything else."

The older Vega really let Tori's words simmer. She understood where she was coming from. Trina gets carried away when she is in editor mode sometimes.

"I love you, Tori" she said. "And I really am sorry."

"I'm sorry too, about this morning. I'll do better, you'll see."

"Just look at it this way; coming to work on time prevents me from having a heart attack because I find out right away if my baby sister survived the night before."

"Fair enough," Tori nodded and left the office.

* * *

Oliver and Harris walk into the chief's office for a powwow of their own. Only this time the chief was waiting for them and he was fuming.

"Morning," Harris told the chief of police.

"Shut up, Harris" the 52-year-old man spat. He then turned to Oliver. "You got anything to say, surfer boy?"

The nickname sort of stuck with Oliver due to his tan complexion and wavy hair. He looked more at home on the beach waiting to catch that perfect wave. He hardly looked like he came from the Great White North.

"No, sir" Oliver replied, unwittingly saying something in the process.

The chief stood up, sneering at his two subordinates.

"Do you two clowns realize what the fuck you put me through? I just got off the phone with the DA's office. Good news is they have a case with the robbery and kidnapping. Only trouble is I have three witnesses. Two of them are a couple of cowboys who are too stupid to wait for backup to arrive. And the third is some crazy broad in a Halloween mask!"

He brandished his burning cigarette.

"Now do you understand why my wife can't stand you guys? Because of you and your shenanigans, I cant quit smoking! I try and I try and then the pair of you start a bunch of trouble. And the only reason I can't suspend you is because the commissioner LOVES the shit out of you. He thinks the light shines out of your asses! Despite your brain-dead antics, you get results and that makes the offices look good. Of course it makes my job a living hell because you threaten to make our department uninsurable!"

Harris and Oliver exchanged glances as the chief continued his rambling.

"I would promote you two in a heartbeat if that meant it would keep you off the streets. But, NO! My luck you would use your newfound power to make an even bigger mess. So here's what we're gonna do."

The chief gestures for the boys to stand up and follow him to the main squad room. He stopped at two grey desks facing each other.

"Maybe if I chain you guys to a desk you won't fuck around out there!"

"Ah man," Oliver sighed.

Harris objected "But chief..."

"Save it!" the chief barked. "One more word and it'll be THREE WEEKS _and_ I take your guns! Won't be needing them now anyway because this is your beat, boys. You'll be filling out forms, answering calls, and if you're really good and I'm feeling generous; maybe I'll let you assist Cecil in the evidence locker."

The chief then grabbed a monstrous stack of paperwork and dropped it between the two, who dropped down into their chairs in defeat. It landed with enough force it blew several pencils onto the floor.

"You kids...watch too many movies. _This_ is where the real police work happens. Now get crackin'!"

And with that the burly, cigarette-chomping behemoth left and slammed his office door.

Harris looked at his partner "Beck."

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Sometimes I really don't like you."


	3. Issue 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the kind words. I'm doing a little better now.**

 **Here is a character many of you have been waiting for. Sorry its a short chapter. Rough few days**

 **Please leave me reviews, you guys. It's not an easy time for me and I could use them if you enjoyed yourselves.**

* * *

In the pouring rain, a young woman with pale skin and jet black hair checked the soaking wet newspaper in her freezing hands. She looked up at the ostentatious building with only a dim streetlamp illuminating it. The address matched the ad in the paper, so it had to be the place.

Her thin arm raised and knocked on the door.

No answer.

She then knocked harder.

Loud locks could be heard disengaging and the big green door opened with a creak.

"Yes?" asked a man in a white lab coat.

The woman showed the ad in the classifieds, which despite being almost completely wet was still legible.

"You said you pay good money for volunteers for scientific study."

The man cleared his throat. "That's right; do come in."

She was all too happy to oblige just getting out of the rain was already a pleasure. And the prospect of getting some decent money would be an even greater pleasure. The young woman was startled at the sudden shutting of the door.

"This way," the man in the lab coat said, gesturing for her to follow him. She obliged.

"Tell me," the woman began. "What sort of things do you do here?"

He looked back at her briefly and answered, "Just some research and development. You could say we are on the cusp of something new."

"So what are you testing; some kind of drug?"

"Not...exactly."

* * *

Strapped to a hospital bed with wires attached to her head, the girl who was desperate enough to answer such an ominous-sounding ad, was getting very apprehensive. There was state-of-the-art looking medical equipment galore and everyone around her looked and behaved like men of science. On the surface it all seemed legit; who would she be to argue? Its not the worst thing she had done or would ever do for money.

Pride, and sometimes her own safety, had to be on the line in order to survive.

"What are you going to do?" the reluctant volunteer asked. "AAH!"

That rude and surprising prick in her left arm was only half her answer.

He winced "Sorry about that, Miss. It's something my superiors recommended to inject before the experiment. You looked..." he cleared his throat. "...a little undernourished. Do you feel alrig-"

"I'm fucking fine!" she spat. "Let's just get this over with so I can get out of here. So what do I have to do?"

"Oh its very simple," the mustached scientist in the white lab coat replied. "We are just going to expose you to some mild stimuli. To see how your brain will react to various images and sounds while we adjust the temperature of the room."

"Whatever" she sighed.

And that was what they did. They began projecting images of everything from animals to cityscapes to flowers. The woman tried to deduce what this reel of pictures had to do with anything. The visual assortment was completely random. Meanwhile, large speakers played a hodgepodge that ranged from the quiet (Cat sounds) to the boisterous (an airplane landing). It was the same thing with what she heard; there didn't seem to be any rhyme or reason to any of it.

What the young volunteer didn't know was that all of this was a put-on. These images and sounds were all subterfuge; a distraction. The scientists were actually monitoring her brain activity but it was in relation to the low level radiation being pumped into the sealed room. The perpetrators of the experiment were secure behind three feet thick lead walls, safe from any exposure.

The injection was really a highly experimental new serum that is designed to (hopefully) protect the human body from radiation. While levels are as low as they can while still registering on the Geiger counter, there were still risks. But the scientists' confidence in their serum was strong enough that they were willing to outright lie to a subject and expose them to radiation poisoning.

"How do we look?" one scientist asked the one who let the volunteer in.

"Very good," he nodded. "Should I increase the levels in the room?"

"No, better we keep them where we are for now. Give the serum time to circulate around the body."

"Sir?" asked another scientist. "What happens if there is a problem, like the body rejecting the formula?"

"Carcinogens can take years to manifest; she may not make the correlation. However, if it gets worse than that, it needn't be our concern. After all, just look at her. Those drab clothes, deathly thin, the smell on her...she's a street person if I ever saw one. She wouldn't be missed anyway."

Despite being men of science, this experiment was implemented by government entities. It was all off the books but meant to benefit the military. With the threat of nuclear war from a rogue nation; there have been tests like this one to try and make a new breed of solider that can withstand atomic blasts as well as fallout.

And the United States is far from the only power looking into such things.

* * *

The brunette watched closely at the bizarre slide show projected onto the screen. Slowly she started becoming aware of a nasty migraine and a general queasiness in the pit of her guts. She didn't know if she was going to throw up but she prayed that she didn't have to. With literally nothing in her empty stomach, regurgitation would consist of nothing but acid which would burn her throat on the way up.

She shut her eyes, unable to gaze at the bright images. They were exacerbating her headache to the point of insufferable.

* * *

"Doctor! Look!"

One of the technicians pointed to the view of the subject's brain activity. It was lighting up like a Christmas tree, which was nothing that unusual...when a person is asleep. But here she was wide awake and the chemistry of her brain was going haywire.

"What the hell is that?" the main doctor pointed.

There was a small thing that didn't look like it belonged in the prefrontal cortex.

"I dunno sir, a growth. Maybe a tumor?"

"That's no tumor I've ever seen," he replied.

The little black mass was emitting an energy that the computers were having a hard time reading. It started shooting beams into other areas of the subject's brain.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Suddenly the terminals and monitors began overheating and outright exploding. The result was an electrical fire that began to spread fast. In a panic, all of the scientists and technicians broke their way out of the room and exited.

* * *

The woman opened her eyes to the sound of horrendous alarms blaring. To her horror, she could see through the observation window on the right that the building was on fire. She screamed bloody murder, struggling like mad with her restraints. Nothing was budging. She felt the heat rise and saw smoke billowing under the door.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" she screamed, tugging on the leather straps. They were secured tight. Then they...weren't.

To her surprise, her one hand was free. She quickly started freeing herself and plucking the electrodes off her body. There was only one way out and it glowed with the promise of an inferno on the other side.

She held up her hands, afraid for her life. She felt trapped like a rat.

"NO!" she shouted.

Somehow her will for an escape caused the wall behind her collapsed like they were hit with a wrecking ball. From here she could see to the outside. It didn't take any coaxing for her to run in this direction away from the burgeoning flames.

Finally she was free, immediately taken aback to the stark cold of the streets. At least for her the rain had stopped. Not so lucky for the building behind her. In the distance she could hear sirens. Normally, sirens sent her running even if they weren't cops. Sirens and other official-looking personnel were the kind to ask questions. And she didn't care for anyone asking her anything. She just wanted to go but her legs didn't move very fast.

She was still kind of in a daze from almost dying just now.

Two bright red fire engines pulled up to the scene, the men in heavy gear jumping off and get their hoses ready and hooked up to the hydrants.

One of the firefighters asked if she was okay.

The woman just looked at him wide-eyed and blurted out "LEAVE ME AONE!"

She took a step back defensively and the strangest thing occurred. The fire truck which had to have weighed several tons was pushed a few feet on the broad side. The force of this sent a couple of guys who were hanging off of it to fly off. They stared at the sight in utter confusion. It wasn't exactly an immovable object but to see nothing at all nudge the monstrous vehicle like it was struck by an invisible train was truly bizarre.

This whole night was too much for her to handle. She really had to get out and luckily her legs were now all ears with her mind and began running as fast as they could take her. The woman clutched her head, gritting her teeth from the pain. While this was going on, a terrible fear gripped her chest. She had the feeling that something out of a bad dream was following her.

Street lamps broke, raining glass behind her as she ran.

That wasn't all. Trash cans over turned and newspapers flew off of a guy's stand.

Something had to be chasing her, she thought. Something she couldn't see.

The more her fear grew, the more disturbances around her.

The woman finally reached the abandoned apartment above Gideon's Pawn Shop. She scaled the fire escape and crawled in through her window. Retreating underneath the darkness and warmth of the blanket covering a mattress on the floor; the young woman tried to regular her breathing and heart beating.

As time passed, she was able to calm herself down. She chalked this up to probably negative side effects from whatever they gave her a shot of. Having who knows what correlating through your veins on an empty stomach must have caused her to hallucinate.

Maybe things will be better in the morning.

Convinced this madness wasn't real, the poor girl drifted off to sleep.


	4. Issue 4

**A/N: Still setting things up. Hope you guys like this one.**

* * *

In downtown Kinopolis, you begin to see the seedier side of town. Homes that were either foreclosed, condemned, ravaged by fire or all three.

On the corner of 88 and Tomlinson; right at the heart of crime central, is where Jade West lives.

This lowly, dilapidated building only has one business and that is Gideon's Pawn Shop, which takes up the entire ground floor. Since the proprietor owns the whole building, he has become something of a landlord crossed with Fagan from _Oliver Twist_. Drug dealers, users, runaways, whomever would rather get a piece of shit room instead of freezing out in the streets; all eventually become residents. Gideon takes money, naturally, but unlike other landlords and given the trade that he's in, the man is always willing to barter for room and board.

His favorites were the spoiled rich kids who ran away from home only to turn to drugs and prostitution. They always had precious family heirlooms like sterling silverware or diamond rings. And these brats were willing to trade expensive trifles for a little filthy hole that they can be free from mom and dad. Gideon has a hard time feeling sorry for taking advantage of such people. In his eyes, and this went for everyone; if you lived here you fucked up big time.

Jade West was one of those unfortunate people, though one can argue if all of it was her doing.

The Kinopolis Police Department have a few hotbeds that they like to visit repeatedly and Gideon's Pawn Shop is no different. While it looks as innocent as a meth lab with a daycare, the cops have a hard time finding evidence to finger Gideon on any wrongdoings. The man does his homework and makes sure that no stolen merchandise leads back to him, even if half of his wares are ill-gotten.

The part that disgusted them the most was the shit-eating grin he would give the flatfoots, knowing there was nothing they could do.

Gideon can be as magnanimous as scumbags get, but don't get on his bad side.

He was outside Jade's door, pounding on it like he was going to tear it down. After getting no response, he fumbled with his keys cursing at the situation. Once unlocked, he kicked the door in and marched in, stopping at Jade's sleeping from on the mattress curled up in the fetal position.

"WAKE UP!" he bellowed.

Jade's eyes snapped open and she rolled out of bed.

"Fuck!" she blurted out. Then she looked up and saw who was there and her breath hitched. "Oh, hi."

"Don't _oh hi_ me! You know what just happened?"

Jade thought about it and honestly said, "No."

Gideon pointed downward, "This morning, I had a couple of goddamn cops coming into my establishment asking me a lot of fucking questions about a fire and some crazy vandalism. I knew you had a temper, West but this shit I expected from the meth heads!"

The girl sat up, holding her pounding head.

"Gideon," she said softly, her own voice being too much. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"What are you, hung over?"

"You could say that," Jade sighed.

He rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. "Lemme ask you something! The cops said a woman matching your description was fleeing the scene of the fire. And a couple other eyewitnesses led them to here. Said the girl was freaking out and running from something." His eyes narrowed. "You _sure_ you're not on meth?"

Jade swore under her breath and attempted to stand up.

"I don't do that shit."

Little did he know, there was a knife on the table across the room, spinning on its own slowly like the hands of a clock gone berserk.

"Listen well, West!" he pointed.

The knife began to spin a little faster.

"The last thing I need..." Gideon continued. "Is more heat on my place. Do you have any idea how much you junkies and lowlifes attract attention to yourselves!?"

Faster and faster and faster it spun.

He was yelling so much that he couldn't hear the wooden handle scurry across the wooden table.

"Gideon, listen..."

"NO! YOU LISTEN!"

Now the knife has stopped turning and the business end was now facing Gideon's back.

"I've had enough of this bullshit. You haven't paid up in a week and now this morning? I want one reason, just one GOOD REASON why I shouldn't kick you the fuck out of here. Why don't you just hop on a bus and go home to your parents? Just stay with them until you learn how to be of use to someone. Or maybe that's why they could give a shit that their darling daughter is a street urchin!"

"FUCK YOU!"

Gideon felt the rush of wind past his cheek as the knife that almost stabbed him in the back planted itself into the wall. Had he not stood over to the side for a split second, it would've struck him. He looked around, dumbfounded. He didn't hear or see anybody else around. He gripped his neck and rubbed his cheek, checking for blood. Gideon started backing away slowly.

"Just make sure you give me two months rent before the week is out," he said upon exiting.

"Don't hold your breath," Jade growled.

Then as Gideon turned to go down the hall, the door from quite a ways away slammed shut on its own accord.

Jade squinted at what had just happened. Then she looked behind her at the knife. She walked over to grab it but pulling it out of the wall wasn't easy. It went through with enough force to go quite deep.

"What is going on?" she asked herself.

* * *

Tori entered the breakroom and sat next to her friend and co-worker Cat Valentine, who was already eating a salad.

"Hi!" she said.

"How you doing?" Tori asked.

The redhead had something on her mind but saw they were in mixed company, so she had to relegate to small talk.

"Not bad," she shrugged. "Just got done sketching out the latest..."

One person got up to leave the breakroom.

"I mean the weather," Cat said, changing the subject.

Tori nodded, "Oh yeah I know. I mean that sky...talk about...blue..."

"Yeah, it'll do that..."

The pair noticed the last three people leaving the room, discussing things. Now they were completely alone.

"Okay," Cat said, pulling out a folded piece of paper. "I've been thinking about that idea you had."

She unfurled the paper and it had on it a detailed sketch of a pair of gloves.

"You did it?" Tori's eyes widened, amazed.

"Not yet," Cat replied. "Robbie's still working on the prototype. He said it should be at least one more day and it can be ready for testing."

"That boy's really something," she sighed. "I don't know how he can cook up these gadgets so fast."

Cat grinned at her drawing, "He's very talented."

She then noticed Tori giving her a look.

"What was that?"

"What?" asked the redhead defensively.

Tori smirked and pointed "Your face. You had that look about you."

"What look?"

Tori sighed at how ridiculously in love those two have been ever since they met. But they have a hard time saying what is on their minds. Whenever talk of doing something sociable would come up, the subject would immediately change to something else. It was both adorable and infuriating at the same time. Worst of all, Robbie has admitted to Tori that he feels this way about Cat. Problem is she has been unsuccessful in convincing the guy that Cat might be on the same wavelength.

"Never mind," Tori sighed.

* * *

On the tenth floor of Kinopolis University, were the college's various science labs. They were available to the students, many of them no larger than a kitchen. But the grandest one of them all was currently in use by Professor Erwin Sikowitz. In here, he was working on his most ambitious project to date.

Staggering away from his creation, he removed his goggles and scribbled down on his notepad. Thinking about the formula he had written, he checked his computer and weighed his findings against past experiments. He smiled, giggling to himself.

"TOM!" he exclaimed to the framed picture of Edison on his desk. "I'VE GOT IT!"

The man that lacked in hair what he made up for in genius scrambled for the phone. There were open notebooks and textbooks that the phone was hiding under. He dialed the extension for the dean's office. It rung a few times before finally being answered.

"Dean Richards," the man responded.

"It's me, Sikowitz!" he said excitedly.

"Yes? And?"

He was so pumped up that he had to slow himself down to be understood.

"Sorry to bother you at this time, but I have something you're gonna want to see!"

"What is this about, Sikowitz?" the man clearly has no patience for this.

"A miracle!" the professor declared before hanging up.

About fifteen minutes later, Joseph Richards, Dean of the university; entered the lab that Sikowitz was working in. Wasn't difficult to find. After dark, there was only one lab in use; the students have all gone home.

"Alright," the dean folded his arms. "What is this all about?"

"Oh, Joe!" he chuckled. "How can be so blasé about the culmination of my life's work?"

Richards raised his eyebrow.

"What is that thing?" he asked, pointing at the glowing sphere at the center of the room.

"That..." Sikowitz smiled, turning toward it. "Is the way to a better tomorrow...today."

"Oh Jesus Christ," the dean muttered under his breath.

The suited man walked closer to the bright ball. Upon closer inspection, he could see it was in a square case. And this box was hooked up to cables that went around the room.

"That _thing_ had better not be running up the electricity bill, Erwin!" the dean warned.

"Ah, but it isn't using energy, no, no, no" Sikowitz said, rubbing his gloved hand on the top of the case. "It's _making_ energy!"

"What?"

"It's a ball of concentrated gas. Don't let the glow fool you; it's no bigger than a baseball. You see this case? The walls are specially tinted because the sphere is so bright! The human eye literally cannot gaze upon it directly. But the box has another function!"

The dean squinted his eyes, trying to follow the scientist.

"The box is airtight and for good reason. In order for the sphere to sustain itself, it had to exist in a constant vacuum. So yes, I had to use a little power to activate the vacuum but the energy we get from the ball itself is exponentially greater than what is put into it. It's actually been powering this entire building for the last two hours. And that's just with one this small. Imagine if I made one the size of a truck; it could power the entire city! This is the single greatest breakthrough in clean energy since solar power."

Sikowitz has now gotten into the dean's face.

"But not really. For what did I really create but a smaller version of the sun. Just look at it! It gives off light, heat and above all, energy of its own. Think about it; the only crutch about solar power is that its only sufficient half of the day. But with this, we solve that problem."

"How long did it take for you to construct this?"

Sikowitz thought about it and replied, "I've been laboring over this for at least twenty years. The theory and execution was simple, but the cost of making such an invention is by no means cheap. I have been acquiring metal from scrap yards and pooling my resources to make what you see before you."

"What are you planning to do with this?"

"THIS is going to put Kinopolis University on the map, Joe! Every ivy league school in the nation will be green with envy. Rutgers may have invented football, but K.U. was the birthplace of the StarChild."

Richard made a face, "The _what_?"

"Well, I've been kicking around a few names. So far, I'm probably going to put StarChild down on the patent..."

"Erwin..."

"Then this one, being the original, will probably be admitted to the Smithsonian!..."

"Erwin..."

Sikowitz clasped his hands together in delight "Couldn't you just picture the..."

"ERWIN!"

The professor stopped in mid-ramble, putting his hands down to his sides.

"Look it might sound like a good idea but from what you're telling me; you have been usurping university property for this experiment. An experiment you have been conducting on the side, for personal reasons."

His jaw dropped.

"Personal rea...this invention is for the benefit of the entire world! While it's costly for one man, it's within the means of any second world nation..."

"I don't... _care_...about all that, Erwin."

"But..."

Richards stepped forward.

"I have to listen to a bunch of parents, who help fund this institution, complain that the physics professor is never there! No, his student aides bolster _his_ responsibilities. And why? Because he is busy up here, tinkering with god knows what, instead of doing his job. I brought you here because you had irrefutable credentials. You were a published author, you won the Westinghouse when you were 12, and so on!"

"Joe, I know you're upset, but believe me I haven't..."

" _This_ is a serious bastion of academia, Erwin" he pointed at him. "It isn't your personal chemistry set!"

The dean walked over to the exit and turned back to Sikowitz before leaving.

"If this was about your personal time and your money, then it would be different. But while you are a professor in this school, this must take dominion over such foolish endeavors."

"Foolish?" Sikowitz was gob smacked by how much his creation was trivialized.

"I want this...contraption disassembled and disconnected from the university's power. Tonight, right now!"

The door slammed behind him.

The scientist leaned back on the desk, gripping the edge tightly.

"Fine," he sighed. "If not with your help, then on my own. We will see who has the last laugh, Joseph."


	5. Issue 5

**A/N: I had my doubts about this story but it's really getting me excited that plenty of you are getting into it. Originally, I was just thinking over this idea in terms of 90's style comic book movies, where it was more of a pastiche of the genre. But I'm glad I decided to go back to the drawing board and make this a little more thought out, such as what Marvel is doing these days.**

 **Thanks again to the ones who review with each update and everyone else, I hope you're having fun with it.**

 **Won't lie, the next chapter will take a little longer than normal but I will get it out there. I have never left a story hanging. Promise.**

* * *

Jade laid in bed, legs crossed, staring up at the knife protruding from the brick wall. She really studied the anomaly and couldn't figure an explanation that was remotely rational. It was as if the knife had a will all its own.

But that was insane.

A knife cannot act unless someone is wielding it but nobody had touched it. And yet there it was, from the small table by the door to all the way across the room. It just stuck out of the wall like a metal tongue, daring her to solve this riddle.

Indeed, thoughts of doing great harm to Gideon and probably most of the riff-raff that inhabited this cesspool had crossed her mind. If it weren't him complaining about his payment, it was the freaks and creeps looking for someone to shoot up heroin with or pay to sleep with. Jade had sunk low in her time but she held onto what little pride she had by not turning to prostitution or drugs. Not that she was particularly virtuous, but that so much of her life has spiraled out of control that the last things she needs is to hand over what little freedom she has left to some white rocks in a baggie, or an abusive pimp.

Her bright blue-green eyes, beautiful but burdened by the thousand-yard stare from a lifetime of injustice, narrowed.

She could've grabbed the knife at any time but Jade was entertaining the irrational, especially after everything that happened the other night.

In fact, the knife wasn't the only odd thing to happen since she came back to her abode. She had tried to sleep earlier and when she awoke, things all around her apartment were rearranged. It made no sense. For example, there was her backpack that she normally took everywhere she went. It had a few holes but otherwise it held up since high school. Jade remembered putting it next to her bed but when she got up saw it was sitting on the back of the toilet.

Nothing like this has ever happened around her before and if there was a phenomenon of some kind, Jade West was determined to not take it lying down.

After intense concentration for what felt like the longest half hour ever, the handle of the knife began to jiggle. Startled by this turn of events, Jade kept her focus on the object and thought about it becoming loose and dislodging from the wall.

Within moments, it was no longer up there and fell with a soft clang, the blade impacting the floor. Jade sat up and crawled to the fallen knife and carefully picked it up. She studied it closely, looking for any signs that it was fucked with in any way. Nothing. It was a perfectly ordinary steak knife; the one she stole a year ago from the mixed grill place that refused to let her warm up.

"I wonder..." she mused, looking at an empty beer bottle on the floor.

She set it up on the table by the door and walked across the room and sat on the bed. Holding up her finger, Jade looked unwaveringly at the bottle. It stood still for a couple of seconds but then began to slide a centimeter to the left. Jade, still pointing at the bottle, started moving her finger while continuing to watch it. Now the bottle is following her finger at nearly the same speed until it ran out of table, fell over the edge and smashed into pieces on the floor.

Jade gasped and looked at her hand.

"That's interesting."

* * *

Robbie Shapiro was elbow deep in the case of his work computer when Tori arrived, holding a box with some cups on the top.

"Morning, Rob!"

The speckled guy emerged from his work and smiled at the tan girl's sunny greeting.

"Morning! Nice day?"

"So far," Tori replied, putting her stuff on an empty space on one of the metal tables. "Got breakfast!"

He walked toward her as she opened the box. "Donuts, nice."

"Gotta keep your energy up," Tori said. "Do you ever sleep?"

"I do," he nodded. "But" he was starving so he bit right into the French cruller he found. "I might as well sleep here because the commute sucks."

Tori shook her head because of his habit of talking with his mouth full. He's always done that for as long as she knew him. It was one of his nervous quirks. He always feels the urge to multi-task at any given moment. Which is why people refuse to face time or video chat Rob because there is a possibility he is talking to you from the bathroom. And that isn't a risk Tori or anyone else wants to take.

"You want to see it, don't you?" he asked after swallowing.

"Yeah," Tori smiled. "You got me. But really, I wanted to come anyways. It's been a while. Despite working in the same building, we hardly ever see each other."

Robbie worked at Visual & Intelligence Concepts Engineering, which was several floors in the Siegel-Shuster Building but the guts of the company were underground. This programming and engineering firm has some of the city's most brilliant minds at its employ. It was at times a demanding job but it paid well and had nice perks. Robbie actually has the floor to himself for most of the time, so he gets to work on projects without distraction.

Though spending days at a time in the subterranean labs can get awful lonely. So, Robbie does appreciate the company he gets from time to time.

"Cat told me you were almost finished with..."

Rob coughed "Did she say...uh...say any-anything else?"

"No," Tori replied.

"Oh," he sighed.

Tori chuckled to herself.

"What were you doing over there?" she asked.

"That?" he turned to his gutted PC. "Just boosting my hard drive. This new software I'm using needs more memory to work without slowing the whole system down."

Rob then ran over and dug around for what Tori was interested in looking at. Then he made a sound indicating that he found it.

"Here we go!" he grinned, holding up a pair of black gloves.

"You did a great job on these!"

"Well, Cat was responsible for the look of them. She's a great designer."

While he was busy thinking about the redhead, Tori tried on the gloves. They fit perfectly on her hands. People can say what they will about Cat Valentine but that girl had an eye for measurements like you wouldn't believe. Just a glance at your neck, arm and chest and she would immediately have your shirt size. Despite being the assistant graphic artist on the magazine, Trina would often send Cat along with Tori to the photo shoots. Cat was invaluable with wardrobe situations and just keeping morale up. It was difficult for her excitement not to rub off on you.

Tori opened and closed her hands, feeling the comfortable material against her skin. It was thick and protective leather-like but moved as easily as something her grandmother knitted. Examining the gloves, Tori saw little buttons on the wrists. Being cautious, she pressed the button on her right hand and held it over a table and her hand immediately became attracted to it.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Rob asked. "Electromagnets in the fingertips. If you turn your wrists out and tap them together, that will activate both hands."

"You know me too well, Rob. Wish there was something I can do for you."

Rob thought about it. Someone like him historically never has a pretty girl tell him such a thing. Sadly, she wasn't what he wanted but he did love her as you would eventually love your closest friends.

"Just promise me you'll be careful out there at night, Tori."

"I will. Thanks,"

* * *

That night, Jade walked over to the abandoned movie theatre where Spazz Smith does all of his dealings. This building was so old and forgotten, it still had Indiana Jones on the marque.

Spazz was a low-level hustler that had cornered the drug dealing racket as well as the getting runaway girls (usually all out-of-towners) and turning them into fodder for the sex trade. He was another scumbag who should be behind bars rather than walking the streets.

He had a girl in her employ, Gillian, who briefly befriended Jade. She would help her with food when she has particularly good nights. At least, that was after she got her cut once Spazz took his. There were bad days, like when Jade would find Gillian with a black eye or busted lip. One time her jaw was completely broken. She denied it up and down but Jade knew who had hurt her. She begged for her to tell the police and after some prodding, actually did. Jade was more than pissed when she discovered that because Gillian was a hooker, she wasn't taken as seriously by the cops.

But when her boss found out about her going to the authorities, she mysteriously disappeared.

Jade wasn't stupid. She knew he had gotten rid of her. And now she was going to get her revenge.

She had broken into the derelict theatre, in hopes of finding where he kept his money.

In the dim ruins of a once prosperous movie house, Jade had her wits about her. She had to be aware of any dangers that would pop out. A scratching sound made her jump, her mentally tossing a discarded two by four in the direction of the noise. But the little black rat emerged unharmed.

 _"I have to keep this in check,"_ Jade told herself.

The projection booth was Spazz' "office" as it were. Jade walked up there, trying the door only to find it was locked. She wondered if it only was locked on the outside. Peering in through the window, she could see a chair on wheels. Focusing on the chair, Jade was able to make it slide along the floor and hit the door at just the right angle to make the door handle point down, letting her in.

Jade felt she could get used to this. She wasn't above grifting what she needed to survive. But she was cautious about who she took from. Obviously nobody powerful enough or fast enough to catch you. Indeed, anyone would be a fool to take from Spazz if they didn't want to get a bullet in the back of the head. But in Jade's case, she felt she could handle anything that piece of excrement threw at her.

As she searched the room, Jade pondered if she really tried hard enough if she could move larger things, like a car. She grinned at the reaction of Spazz if he saw a Honda flying at him like a Frisbee.

"Yes," she breathed.

There was the little safe he kept much of his petty cash. The majority of his money was in several bank accounts that he has dominion over. Jade studied the simple black box with a shiny turn-knob style locking door. She had never fancied herself as a safe cracker but she was interested in learning how, for obvious reasons. But she didn't need that in her skillset any longer. Her eyes settled on the door and after resisting, popped open. No need to memorize a combination or cheat if you can mentally manipulate the tumblers remotely.

Jade saw the dead presidents just stacked inside and opened her backpack. She stuffed it until there was nothing left. There had to be ten thousand dollars in her bag easily. The dark-haired girl exited the projection room and she was met with four gunmen with a smirking Spazz standing behind them at the base of the stairs.

"Don't move, bitch!"


	6. Issue 6

**A/N: Finally have the latest chapter ready. It's been a crazy time. My job closed its doors for keeps, so I had to find another one. Totally throws off my schedule. I work at night until the early morning, so learning to eat, live and sleep differently has been a challenge. Sundays are becoming the only days I can make time to write anything. So, you can probably expect my updates around the beginning of the week. I will do my best to update you on my stories within a week or two at the latest.**

 **I would never dream of leaving ANY of you hanging for a long time. Heck, there are stories I read years ago that haven't to this day been resolved yet. Seriously? What happened in "Kidnapping"? TOPI WANNA KNOW!**

 **Enough of my babbling, on with the 6th issue...**

* * *

"You know how to make a girl feel welcome," Jade sneered at the whelp shielded by his hired goons.

Spazz Smith snorted, "You know, its not to late to join our ranks. You should consider that while you're not full of holes."

Jade rolled her eyes.

The low level gangster continued "I think with some grooming you could be one of our high paying girls. Of course, I'm not going to simply let this little transgression slide. You may have a black eye or two...if I'm feeling generous."

The pale girl put on her best fake thinking face.

"Mmmmm...pass."

"I really think you should reconsider my offer. I mean you're not leaving here alive."

Blue-green eyes narrowed and lips spread into a devilish grin.

"Wanna bet?"

An unforeseen force blasts the shooter closest to Jade, sending him falling backwards. This knocks down the one behind him. The rest of the large men begin collapsing in kind like a line of dominos. Spazz, who didn't back up in time, was now pinned under his cronies. He had one of those "prison muscles" the smaller guys get. They look impressive but in practice accomplish little.

"Get off me, you idiots!" he bellowed. "She's going to get away! I want her dead!"

Jade leapt off the stairs and landed on her feet. Hard. Her ankles hurt for a moment but she soldiered through the pain and began running, thinking of her escape plan. In the outer pouch of her backpack was a black ski mask. She tied her hair into a ponytail and concealed her whole head in the disguise. At least if a cop or someone happened to see her in passing, she wouldn't be recognized.

She figured that they had the way she came in blocked off so her best bet was to get to higher ground in the lobby where the roof was partially collapsed. Once there, Jade could easily get away through the roof tops. She could vanish like a phantom then.

The best part of ripping off a scumbag like Spazz was how you didn't worry about police intervention. Despite the fact that lowlifes like him would never dial 911 and report a robbery; but the cops wouldn't sympathize with someone of his sort getting what was coming to him in the first place.

A shadowy figure emerged from the rafters and suddenly stood before Jade. The initial stock stopped her dead in her tracks for a moment.

"Hold it!" the masked woman ordered.

"Do you really expect me to take someone who looks like an S&M Lone Ranger seriously?"

Lady Victory pointed at Jade's bag. "Please put the bag down and step away from it."

"And what if I refuse?" Jade sneered. "You gonna arrest me?"

The masked woman in rubber clenched her hands into fists, making a sound from the material rubbing together.

"Do I look like a cop?"

"Do I look like I care?" Jade spat back, looking up at the ceiling and forcing a support beam to come crashing down on Lady Victory.

Before the dust settled she was gone.

 _"I swear to god,"_ Jade thought as she ran. _"What freak of nature is going to stand in my way next?"_

Her answer came in the form of a hale of gunfire. The loud popping and flashes of bullets missing overwhelmed Jade to the point that she couldn't focus on her newfound abilities. All she could do was keep going on foot and hope that she can make it to the lobby. Finally she approached the open pavilion and saw the skylight created from decades of neglect. Other than the red seats and forgotten posters on the wall, there was little difference in this rundown building from any other in this part of town. Walk about five feet in any direction and you'll come across a piece of shit worse than the last one you saw.

Jade was far enough from the calamity for now so she could try to hone in on her mental power. She was taking a risk but in her haste she didn't plan this heist very well. Jade wasn't what you would call a career criminal.

"This had better work," she said aloud.

She closed her eyes and held onto her backpack with one hand and she held her free hand parallel with the floor beneath her. Concentrating harder than she had even done up to this point, Jade felt her feet leave the ground and slowly opened her eyes. To her amazement it worked; she was levitating at her own will. Actually, she was elevating quicker than she had anticipated. Jade's eyes widened as she rapidly approached the dilapidated ceiling.

Jade covered her head, bracing herself for the impact. With a crash, she burst through the little bit of ceiling near the hole she was aiming for. Thankfully, she had stopped here and told herself that she wouldn't be trying anything like that again anytime soon. God forbid she hadn't stopped and just kept rising into the air.

A pair of black boots standing before her snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw a familiar face.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

Lady Victory was far from amused.

"You tried to kill me," she said. "I don't care for that."

"You're a tough gal. I'll give you that," Jade groaned, getting up to her feet. "Maybe if you didn't stick your nose into my business we could get along."

"Are you going to give yourself up?" Lady Victory asked, arms folded.

Jade sighed "Sheesh, are you always on? Fuck, why do you even bother with me? There's men down there more worth your time."

"That's a matter of opinion," she replied. "Sorry but someone running away from gunshots arouses my suspicions."

Jade nodded. "Well, I don't pretend to be a philosopher on ethics but trust me; I need it more than they do."

She began to sidestep Lady Victory but the masked woman stepped along with her, still blocking her exit.

The pale girl let out a huff in frustration.

"You think you're the only one with problems?" the masked woman asked. "Think you can take the easy way out?"

Jade then did something neither one of them expected. She stepped forward, getting into the costumed figure's face.

"Now you listen, and you listen well; I _never_ had it easy. I did my best to play the cards that life dealt. But one day you have to wake up and wonder: am I ever going to survive by playing fair when the rest of the world doesn't?"

Lady Victory hesitated her offense for a second. She thought about this. Something this girl told her made her think back to something her father told her about criminals. He said that while killing, kidnapping, assault as well as stealing and lying were all bad things; not everyone who does them are the same. He explained that some people are out there, trying to get whatever they want at the expense of other peoples' safety and well-being. They have no regard for the lives of anyone other than their own. But there are others who are good people but maybe had too many bad days; ones that have tried to be straight but life grinds them to the point that their morals become skewed.

If left unchecked, such good people could become corrupted. Those are the real tragedies because they had potential but life wasn't fair to them. And what's more, they can be any one of us.

"I can't arrest you," Lady Victory said. "But I also don't want to hurt you."

"Oh?" Jade asked. "Could've fooled me. Wouldn't put it past the cops to use sideshow freaks for _special_ missions."

"You have issues with the police?"

"I have issues with any group of people who are too self-righteous to realize the damage they do. You know, its hilarious the mental gymnastics the pigs do to make themselves feel like they're such fucking heroes."

Lady Victory pointed "Not all cops are like that."

"What's wrong? Struck a nerve?"

She did. But Tori couldn't allow her own feelings to come through in this situation. One would think after all these years of being a cop's daughter, she would be used to the backhand comments but each one is a button nobody wants to push. Few things get her blood boiling like blind hatred of the police. That way of thinking puts people like her father in even greater danger. It's true also that the other thing that pissed off Tori to no end was a dirty cop. Bad apples like that justified citizens' violent tendencies.

But she wasn't Tori Vega. Not tonight. Not at this moment. She needed to keep her head in the game and take this thief down. But she had to tread lightly. This one possesses some kind of uncanny abilities. Tori cannot figure out how, but she is able to manipulate things around her by thinking.

With that being said, the woman could easily destroy Tori. But she doesn't seem interested in that. In fact, she only got physical just to allow her escape.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" Jade asked.

Tori took a deep breath and stood her ground, hands up at the ready.

"I will do whatever I have to do. But it doesn't have to be this way."

Jade smirked as the roof below Lady Victory's feet crumbled, sending the costumed female down into the rubble and out of sight.

"You're right."

The dark-haired girl turned around and saw some thugs climbing up the roof after her. She knew when her cue was and made a break for it. Within seconds, she had leapt onto the neighboring building and ran at a healthy gait. Her speed coupled with the darkness of the night; it didn't take long until the little thief was out of sight.

The gunmen along with Spazz looked around and saw no sign of the woman who ripped them off. Things went from bad to worse when the spotlight from a police helicopter illuminated them. Over a load speaker, they were made painfully aware that they were surrounded and ordered to drop to the ground.

* * *

Tori pushed the pile of bricks off of her. She hadn't spent those countless hours at the gym, strengthening her body for thing. For someone of her build and weight, Tori can take quite a lot. Her costume helped with abrasions and stabbings. Though not entirely bulletproof, her suit can withstand somewhat.

Laying there, staring up at the open ceiling above her; she could see the whole scene. Cops were taking Spazz and his cronies into custody. Tori at least had the serenity knowing that she led the authorities to the hideout of a notorious criminal. But her victory was short-lived as soon as that girl in the ski mask came to mind.

She didn't see her face but things about her rattled Tori.

That woman's eyes, her voice, the things she said; it all seemed so familiar.

As Tori secreted herself away, got into her car which was camouflaged to blend in with the nearby alley, and started driving away; she kept thinking about that thief. She didn't know where or when, but she knows she had crossed paths with her before.

 _"Who are you?"_ she asked herself.

* * *

Jade plopped down onto her mattress back at her apartment. Normally, she was indifferent about her makeshift bed but right now it was the best its ever been. For when she got home, she showered it with twenties and fifties and hundred dollar bills. The brunette rolled in the cold cash, throwing it playfully into the air like a child enchanted by autumn leaves.

"This is a new day for you, Jade" she said, sniffing a wad of hundreds. "And I know just what to buy first."


	7. Issue 7

**A/N: Alrighty, the holidays are almost gone and I can get my routine back on track. Still working all week long at the new job from 5 p.m. to early in the morning (whenever we get done, which is like 2-3 a.m.) which means I sleep during the day. So, my writing time is relegated to the weekends mostly. Too tired Monday through Friday, kiddies. Sorry.**

 **But the story must proceed. Worked extra hard to make this a better chapter than the last couple. I'm glad you liked them but I felt they lacked the power of the first or second.**

 **As always, please leave your reviews and look forward to your stories to help motivate me to do better. Many of you are amazing writers and its such a compliment that I made something you enjoyed.**

* * *

Professor Sikowitz turned away, shutting his eyes, as he squeezed the bolt cutters. With all the upper body strength he could muster given his age, Sikowitz managed to penetrate the padlock. The man breathed a sigh of relief that no piece of the mangled silver lock flew at his face. He then dropped the long cutters and started unwrapping the heavy chains around the entrance to the fenced-in area.

Once he was done, he gave the massive fence a push and the gate swung open. It was large enough to drive a truck through. This would definitely suit the moving van he rented to relocate his whole operation to this building. Sikowitz walked along the long-abandoned lot, which due to neglect allowed for grass to almost completely overrun the perimeter of the warehouse.

This property has since closed down and Sikowitz bought it from a seizure auction for a song. It was so cheap because of the unfavorable shape of the place; not to mention that it was located on the other side of the tracks. But he didn't care. This wasn't some economic recovery venture. He was contented as long as the warehouse itself was still standing and capable of receiving electricity.

All he required for his magnum opus was space and privacy.

Sikowitz opened the door of the warehouse, which almost fell off the hinges. He coughed incessantly for about a minute because of the dust. This place was a relic of Kinopolis' once booming auto industry. There was only one brand in town: McFarlane Motors. It was once a prosperous company, number 10 in the whole country but things went sour in the worst way about twenty years ago. They began putting out the first slew of automatic-start vehicles to the general public. However, this was before the technology was truly perfectly by their competitors.

The kink in the cars' software made the brakes fail at about a 39% rate. This resulted in a high number of traffic accidents, including hundreds injured and several dozens killed. And then there was the property damage. All the lawsuits that came pouring in was overpowering. McFarlane Motors was bankrupt six years later and couldn't even file for Chapter 11 because the litigations were not going to cease anytime soon.

This meant they had to not only close their doors but sell all of their assets, including real estate and any concept vehicle designs. Naturally, their competitors seized upon those patents eagerly.

As Sikowitz navigated about the car manufacturing plant, much of the machinery gone (likely sold). Several spots on the wall he could make out the old MM logo from the company's heyday. The man of science found it rather ironical that this place where American ingenuity and hope have died was where he was going to construct the saving grace of the future.

"You'll see, Dean Richards. You'll all see."

* * *

Jade slammed her hand hard on the counter, making Gideon jump and drop his car magazine.

He was actually surprised to see her. Gideon knew she didn't like him and liked his shop even less. The cognitive dissonance alone was enough to arouse his curiosity.

"West," he sneered. "Come by to pay."

"As a matter of fact, smartass..." Jade grinned while reaching into her pocket. A bead of sweat went down the older man's brow, keeping a hand close to the shotgun beneath the counter. "I am!" And with that, she threw a rolled up wad of green at the pawn broker's chest.

"Where'd you get the money?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Now you really shouldn't go around asking questions like that. You start acting like a reputable businessman its going to hurt your image."

He sniffed, unrolling the bills and counting the fifties. Satisfied with the amount, two months rent, he then made a mark with the counterfeit pen on each of the bills on a corner. The mark was brown, not black. The cash was legit. Gideon had his doubts that someone like Jade West would come into money like this so quickly but then he figured, when did he ever give a fuck. Money is money.

"Good on you, young lady! Well you're covered until next time..."

"Fuck you and this urine-soaked hellhole," Jade snapped with an accusing finger.

The man's eyes widened.

"Huh?"

Jade ran her fingers through her hair, "Let me make this nice and sparkling clear. I have no intention of staying here anymore."

"Where you gonna go-"

"That's none of your fucking business, bucko!" Jade interrupted. "I just wanted to make sure my debt was paid. I don't need you sending some lackeys after me to get what's owed to you. I was going to mail it but I rather do it in person so I can wipe that smug look off your face."

Gideon frowned at this. Jade apparently got into some money, however long it will last, and now she can do whatever she wants. The girl is holding all the cards and there's nothing he can use to threaten her.

Except for one thing.

"I've also come to collect my pawn."

 _"Shit,"_ he thought.

"You're serious?"

Jade put her hands on the counter and gave him the grandest of all shit-eating grins.

"As serious as you are short, fat and ugly."

About four years ago; Jade was on the streets starving (nothing new there) and the pains have become so overpowering that she was forced to do the one thing that she swore she would never do in a thousand years. She took the antique diamond ring with yellow gold band. It was her mother's. The only thing she left to Jade before she died as there was nothing much in the way of possessions.

Jade sold almost everything she had owned from her childhood and formative years; books, records, everything that was worth something. She had pretty much sold all of her stuff to Gideon's Pawn Shop for food. But one thing she never wanted to part with and yet, here it was, in a box locked n the back on $200 pawn.

Of course, the money didn't last for very long. Jade was soon back to stealing whatever she could for clothing on her back and food for her stomach. And whatever cash she did manage to accrue through wits and luck would usually be just enough for more food and to keep staying at Gideon's building. Jade wished and prayed almost every night that she would have enough money to get her mother's ring back.

And today was the day.

Gideon sighed, "Jade, its been four years. How do you know its not long gone?"

"Because I'm not fucking stupid, Gideon! I know your customers. They cannot afford what you're selling the ring for. And there's no way you would let it go for a pittance. Solid gold, real diamonds. You're a bastard but you're not an idiot. Besides, I think you've been getting a perverted kick holding this ring over my head for years. Well guess what, jack?"

Jade pulled out another stack of cold hard cash.

"I'm here to collect. So why don't you waddle your fat ass in the back and go get it?"

The slimy proprietor took out his keys and walked to the back room and within a few minutes, came out with the ring just as Jade remembered it. Jade looked at it closely, checking for damage or any of the diamonds missing. Considering how long the ring has been around, it's almost immaculate. Gideon then took out a calculator to figure out $200 loan with 10% interest over 4 years time.

"That'll be $1,160."

Jade smirked and licked her fingertip before flipping through the bills to find the amount she needed. Contented, she slammed the cash on the counter and slid the stack over to Gideon who snatched it away with relish.

The pale-skinned girl took the ring and pocketed it. She had lost so much weight from living on the streets that the ring wouldn't come close to fitting on her finger.

"Have a good one, asshole."

She turned around, head held high and walked toward the door.

"Who the fuck cares, Jade? You'll be back; your kind always fucks up."

Jade's fists clenched and despite not touching the door in any way, the glass panel completely shattered. She looked back at the frightened expression on the man's face. He saw that she did that...somehow...without even touching it. He couldn't explain it or prove it but he knew that couldn't have been a coincidence.

"If I were you," Jade warned. "I would hope that we never meet again."

Gideon said nothing back and the brunette left, trampling over the bits of broken glass on the sidewalk, which made crunching noises beneath her feet.

* * *

That night, Andre Harris was walking through the parking garage next to the police station where he parked. He spotted his partner, Beck Oliver, sitting on the hood of his car.

"Dude," he protested.

The Canadian smiled contritely and got off the car's hood.

"Sorry, man" Oliver said. "What kept you?"

Harris rolled his eyes "Oh, Christ. I had this box of evidence we couldn't find in the damn storage. Took us two hours. Turned out morons mislabeled it. They put the wrong year on it so It was sitting in the cold case section."

Oliver shook his head "Fucking people..."

Suddenly the lights completely went out.

"What the hell?" Harris looked around.

"Is it a blackout?" Oliver asked.

"No," he shook his head. "I can see the lights outside. It's probably just this block."

The more they looked around themselves, guns carefully and quickly drawn in case; they realized every single outside building was brightly lit.

"...or maybe it's only us." Oliver quipped.

And then the lights came back on and perched on the ledge near them was the masked woman from several nights ago.

"Shit!" Harris jumped, pointing his gun at the mysterious female. Oliver stood next to him, keeping his arms steady at the potential threat.

"Sorry to disturb you, gentlemen" Lady Victory said, even toned. "I just wanted to talk with you in private. If you wouldn't mind, could you please lower your firearms?"

The two cops didn't budge.

"Fair enough," she shrugged. "I suppose saving your lives wasn't criteria enough for you to trust me. Then again, I can respect your...caution. My appearance could be a little..." Lady Victory thought about it. "Off-putting."

"We will consider pointing down our guns if you take off that mask," Oliver said.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible," she said. "For obvious reasons, my identity must remain off the table."

Harris and Oliver exchanged looks.

"What do you want?" Harris asked.

Lady Victory replied "Have you heard anything on that science lab that burst into flame a couple of nights ago?"

Oliver said "There have been talks about it."

The woman looked behind herself and picked up a file folder and extended her hand, gesturing for them to take it. Oliver kept his gun right on her while Harris cautiously walked over, one hand on the trigger, while the other accepts the manila folder.

"What is this supposed to be?"

"Let me answer your question with another. Have you been having a hard time finding anything substantial about that situation?"

"Why?" Harris asked. "Have you found anything."

"You could say that" Lady Victory nodded. "While the cause of the fire isn't known, they're going with mechanical failure for now; but what IS known to only my special sources is that this site was the location of human experiments with ties to the CIA. Apparently, they're trying to cover this up."

Oliver scrunched up his nose "What kind of experiments?"

"Not sure but this reeks of a cover-up."

Harris opened the folder, backing away from the woman, while his partner has his back covered.

"If you look in there, it mentions several doctors surviving but no test subjects to be mentioned. There's virtually no records save for their research from the look of it. I suspect they randomize their guinea pigs. Perhaps you could look into any missing persons cases. There's probably a chance that others may have crossed paths with these people."

"How did you get all of this information?" Oliver asked.

"I have reliable sources at my disposal," Lady Victory said. "Trouble is their methods aren't exactly what you would call...by the book. You likely won't be able to act on this specific event but you can keep your eyes open."

"For what exactly?" Oliver asked.

Harris interjected "Wait a second. You mentioned about how _others_ may have ended up in these experiments."

Lady victory sighed.

"I was responding to an incident at a desolate movie theatre involving a criminal and pimp named Spazz Smith."

"Yeah, we know that guy" Harris said.

She nodded "Well while I was at the scene, I saw an unknown person fleeing. She seemed to posse3ss extraordinary abilities. I can understand if you don't believe me; I wouldn't blame you. But what I saw with my own eyes I can't deny."

"Why are you telling us this?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know if this person is a threat or not. And what's more, who is to say there aren't others out there? I figured I would do you boys a favor by sharing information with you."

"But why us?"

Lady Victory replied, "I also have eyes and ears in the police department. You can relax; its just that I have a modicum of respect for you people in uniform. And I must say, I found your careers particularly impressive. There was the breakup of that child prostitution ring, the interception of that cocaine shipment; it filled me with the confidence that I can trust you two."

Harris tilted his head "Oh?"

"Face facts; we are on the same team here. We BOTH want to protect the innocent and bring the corrupt to justice. But in our passionate quest for a safer city; our methods can be somewhat controversial."

"Are you suggesting we work together?" Harris asked.

"On the contrary," Lady Victory shook her head. "I work alone. But my specialty is getting to people that normally walk around with impunity, thinking they're untouchable. And penetrating the impenetrable because they hold terrible secrets..."

"Some people would call you a vigilante," Oliver noted.

She smiled, "And what would _you_ call me?" Then she stood on the ledge. "Don't answer that too quickly," she winked. "Just be careful and remember; keep your eyes open."

Harris stepped forward slowly "What are you-d-?"

Before he could even finish his thought, Lady Victory fell backwards over the ledge prompting the two men to run over there. They peered over the side and there was nobody in sight. They weren't that high up so if she jumped and hit the ground, they would see a body. But nothing.

She just vanished once again into thin air.

"I'm being punished for my sins, right?" Harris asked his partner.

* * *

After checking into a motel overlooking the city named Kirby's Motel; Jade was finally ready to breathe a sigh of relief. It wasn't the grandest of accommodations in the world but it was leagues better than what she had before.

Jade was originally contemplating getting an apartment of her own but it would have to go on the back burner for a while. To get a lease, she would have to establish things like credit and a job and other things she didn't have yet. But she wasn't complaining. She had a queen-sized bed, her own bathroom (where she took a long shower) and a TV, which she hadn't watched in a very long time.

She had asked the front desk about some local menus because she was hungry and found one for a place called Grimaldi's. She ordered pizza a large with the works and within twenty minutes it arrived to her room and she happily left the teenager a $5 tip and shut the door behind her with her foot.

Laying there, eating her delicious pizza while watching television (even if it was only the news), Jade hadn't felt more serene in a time. There was still a long road ahead of her but she got out of that miserable shit hole and was looking forward to turning her life around.

A pounding on the door rattled her attention.

Instinctively, she didn't answer because she had a bad feeling in her chest.

"Police!" came another hard pounding. "Open up."

Jade sat up and covered her mouth. He curtains were drawn shut so they couldn't see her inside but the TV was on, which they probably can hear.

 _"Shit. Shit. Shit."_


	8. Issue 8

**A/N: Starting the new year on the right foot.**

 **Hope all of your dreams and schemes come to pass in this 2016.**

* * *

Jade deftly slid behind the bed on the side away from the front door, contemplating her next move. She figured that maybe Spazz sent some dirty cops her way as payback. He knew what she looked like so it wasn't an impossibility.

There was only one window in this room and it was a foot from the door. She was trapped.

 _"Or, maybe..."_ she thought, quietly zippering her backpack.

The door busted down, clear off its hinges. Now five of Kinopolis' finest were buried under a metal door, which got a little heavier when a spry dark-haired girl jumped on it and leapt from the grasp of the cops. She was so fast that neither of the men in blue caught a glimpse of her face.

Jade made her way to the railing overlooking the parking awning and she was faced with several squad cars with their lights flashing. Cops with pistols at the ready barricaded themselves behind their open doors. A spotlight shined brightly into her face, forcing her to bring up her hoodie to somewhat deplete the painful white glow.

"FREEZE!" a voice commanded over a megaphone. "DROP THE BAG AND GET ON THE FLOOR AND YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED."

Her one-fingered gesture told the crowd what she thought of their conditions of surrender.

"THIS IS YOUR SECOND WARNING! THERE WILL NOT BE A THIRD!"

Jade then began scaling the fire ladder to the roof. Gunfire ricocheted beside her and some got close, but she was out of sight within seconds.

She couldn't believe how things got so shitty so quickly. Jade ran for all she was worth, praying that there wouldn't be any more reinforcements hiding out somewhere. Her escape was cut short when she reached the edge of the roof and saw nothing but dark waters. The motel came to an abrupt end on this side at the harbor. Jade could swim well enough but she was still scared because of possibly drowning from either the shock of jumping or the likely frigid temperature of the river.

When the sound of men getting onto the roof, Jade said to herself screw it and leapt off the building into the water below.

* * *

Tori, in her nightly attire, was driving her customized crime fighter car. Robbie was able to take a Bugatti Veyron from Germany (whish was already quite fast), painted it black and supped it up with all kinds of fancy gadgets. He's clocked the car, dubbed unofficially as _Black Valentine_ , at speeds well over 300 mph. Let's just say when Lady Victory is behind the wheel, she can reach speeds that can rip the colors off a freshly-painted billboard.

Its equipped with a sophisticated radar that detects movements of pedestrians and other vehicles at any direction around the car. Plus its programmed with up-to-date maps of the city. Tori also has a little tool at her disposal: a toy that can change the traffic lights when she's passing through. Tori made a point to be the fastest thing on the streets but at the end of the day, she cannot risk harming a single civilian so she insisted on all the precautionary measures.

When it was completed, Tori commented how it looked like it could pass for a time machine. Cat quipped that it couldn't since it was missing a flux capacitor. Her little geeky moment made Robbie love her even more.

As Tori was tearing through downtown Kinopolis; she saw her signal on the monitor to her left completely vanish.

"Impossible," she said aloud. "Maybe she found it. I sure hope she's not in trouble."

What the girl was unaware of was Lady Victory planted a homing device on her backpack. Almost all of the components are a transparent material and its quite tiny, so virtually invisible unless you're really looking for it. Tori then gave an anonymous tip to the cops when the signal settled on a location. She was hoping that the police apprehended her and that her job was done.

Even though this young woman did steal and evade the authorities, Tori doubted the maliciousness of her tendencies. After all, she made a point to steal from a bastard. There was a sort of desperation about her; something hauntingly familiar.

But news over Tori's police scanner said otherwise about her plan. The suspect ran away and apparently jumped into the river. That certainly would've killed the transmitter. So now Lady Victory let out a sigh, facing the fact of being back to square one.

* * *

Kinopolis City Park is a vast 400+ acre urban project to have a little of nature's wonder in the heart of the town. It's crown jewel was a multi-million dollar reconstruction of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, one of the Seven Ancient Wonders no longer standing. The botanical garden is quite the attraction and is the setting for many photo opportunities.

Today, the breathtaking area was sectioned off for a professional photo shoot reserved by _The Future Fashionista_. Once again, Tori was on the job to photograph the international plethora of models. They had to begin in the late morning because the sunlight complimented this side of the park so well. Tori assembled her camera like a pro. From a distance you would've sworn she was setting up a sniper rifle. She had a tripod for wider shots but preferred to get close and personal with the handheld.

Tori was often vague with instruction. She urged for the models to do what felt natural. It may take longer than average this way but Trina couldn't argue with the results. The pictures Tori took were always impressive. The posing felt like something alive was being captured; not a forced rigid thing.

After shooting for about an hour, Tori told the girls to take a break for half an hour. She hooked up her camera to her laptop and uploaded what she had so far. Browsing through the gallery, something caught her eye. In the background of one of the photos is a ghostly face. It almost gave Tori chills when she initially saw it. She zoomed in and saw it was just a woman's face. A rather paler complexion.

Wait a moment.

That face; it can't be.

 _"Jade West?"_ she thought.

Examining the picture, Tori deduced where she was standing when it was taken. Running over to the spot at the bottom of the stone steps; Tori looked around but didn't see the face of possibly Jade West. Tori then figured it was at least worth walking toward the back behind the brush where she spotted the face. Sure enough, there was a brunette with skin as white as snow looking at some children playing.

It's been a few years since high school and she looked disturbingly thin but it was unmistakable.

Jade saw a little girl running with a balloon and accidentally tripping. She wasn't hurt but she momentarily lost her grip on the string and the red balloon rose. Then as the brunette watched the scene, the inflatable inexplicably lowered until it was within the little girl's reach again. She smiled broadly, not believing her luck. Jade was so enamored with how much something so trivial could mean to someone else, she didn't notice her former classmate approaching her.

"Jade?" Tori cleared her throat. That first attempt came out like a squeak. "Jade West?"

The dark-haired girl closed her eyes and sighed.

"Now that can only be one person," Jade said, turning around. "Vega."

The tan girl blushed, "You remember me."

Jade just shrugged, playing it cool like she usually did. Truth of the matter, Tori Vega was one of the very few people from that time in her life worth remembering.

"Do you stalk people from the Class of 2010 all the time?" Jade leaned back on the park bench. "Or am I just special?"

Tori shook her head "Nice to know you haven't changed much. I'm actually here on business. I'm a photographer."

Jade pointed to the camera hanging around Tori's neck.

"I kind of figured that out myself."

The half-Latina sat beside her old school mate. "Smartass."

"So, what brings you here shutterbug? The trees? The birds?"

Tori cleared her throat. "Actually, I'm doing a photoshoot for my sister's magazine."

Memories of Trina Vega for the first time in years flooded Jade's subconscious.

"Trina? Trina Vega? _Your_ Trina?"

"Do you know any others?" Tori shrugged.

Jade chuckled "And she's your boss, wow. You've got a point, Vega. Some things never change."

Tori knew what Jade was referring to. Throughout high school, the elder Vega would often order her little sister around. If it wasn't insisting on her to read lines for a play with her, it was dragging her from what she was doing to give opinions on her fashions. But Tori still loved her sister, despite those awkward formative years. And now she has a great respect for her now as she turned her life around and became a successful businesswoman.

"She, for one, _did_ change Jade" Tori said. "Actually, she isn't a bad boss. You know, when I'm not tardy."

A mock gasp came from her side.

"Jeepers, Vega! Why I never! Don't let your truancy get around; it'll shatter your spotless reputation."

Tori ran her fingers through her hair.

"So, about you?" she asked. "How are things?"

Jade was now sitting up straighter than before, thinking of the words to use. A part of her wanted to reach out to Tori; a part that's existed for some time. But another part told Jade to keep her stupid problems to herself. That voice usually won out. That was the voice that told her many a time and was often proved right: nobody gives a fuck if you're sad in this world.

"Well..." Jade sighed, looking at the ground. "Things were honestly not so great. But you could say I came into some money so things are turning around."

"That's nice," Tori smiled genuinely.

Jade was convinced that Tori Vega didn't have a sarcastic bone in her body.

"That's a pretty ring," she pointed.

The pale girl was caught unawares. She didn't realize that she was wearing her mother's ring at the moment. Jade rubbed it with her thumb and forefinger.

"Hey Vega...um, Tori..."

"Yes?"

 _"My god, she is still beautiful"_ Jade thought.

Jade took a deep breath and continued.

"I was thinking if you weren't too busy and its been a while, maybe..."

"Tori!" came a thick Russian accent that made both girls turn. "There you are!"

Standing before the pair was a statuesque blonde about 6'2".

"Yes, Anya" Tori nodded.

"The girls," the woman named Anya gestured back at the site. "They're back and ready."

Tori checked her watch and quickly got up.

"Sorry, Jade I need to go. We're losing daylight." she told Anya that she will be right there. When Tori turned back, she saw that Jade was watching the Russian top model sprinting away. "Um, Jade?"

The distracted girl blinked and was now focusing on Tori.

"Huh, what?"

"I gotta say - didn't think you swung that way, West" Tori winked.

Realizing her blunder, Jade covered it up by grabbing a bottled water next to her and quickly chugged it.

"Must be weird surrounded by models all day," she said.

Tori folded her arms while Jade took another sip "Tell me about it. Sometimes they're so gorgeous you can't focus on work."

Jade did a spit take right then and there. What she did was a Freudian slip but Tori flat out admitted that she goes for lady tail.

The tan girl laughed and dug out one of her business cards.

"This is my number," she said, handing it to Jade. "If you're not doing anything tonight, I'd love for us to get together."

"Yeah, I mean sure, okay...?" Jade fumbled her words while accepting the card.

Tori began walking away but not before saying "Maybe if it goes well, you can pose for me."

Now Jade's water bottle was on the ground, its clear contents spilling out. She had no idea where this new brazen Tori Vega came from, but she kind of liked it. She was kind but certainly not the goody little two shoes she remembered back in high school.

"Did I..." Jade studied the phone number on the card. "Did I just get hornswoggled into a date with Tori Vega?"


	9. Issue 9

**A/N: Okay, I'm trying to force myself to stay up to write this because I need to sleep during the day. It's me trying to get back to work with the overnight job.**

 **I originally anticipated a much longer chapter than this but its been exhausting lately and there are other factors like currently getting a new computer because my current one is running SSSSSLLLLLOOOWWWWWW.**

 **Please leave your reviews and I promise a longer one next time.**

* * *

Jade irritated the bus driver, leaning well past the yellow line. She couldn't stand it; waiting for her stop. And when it finally came, she was going to get off and not a second later. Her heart sank that too much time had passed already.

Shortly after getting the phone number from Tori Vega, Jade had the horrible realization that she didn't have a phone of her own. So with her money, she knew the first thing to do was rush to the mall. In fact, there were a few things that were going to be required.

Once the white and blue behemoth screeched to a halt; the pale girl ran like the wind, clutching her backpack, through the big glass doors to the indoor shopping mall. Jade looked around in awe, admiring the gargantuan steel and glass structure. She had seen this place as it was being finished but had never gone inside. Naturally, given her then current situation, Jade had no desire to soak in this bastion of commerce.

But today was a different day. Jade had now the opportunity to do something she had only dreamt of: go on a shopping spree.

First things first. Jade needed a phone.

She marched into the electronics store where they had everything from televisions to computer accessories to toys. Jade went over to the cell phones, which attracted the attention of one of the employees.

"Good afternoon," the twenty-something smiled. "May I help you?"

"Yes," Jade replied, caught a little off guard. "I was looking for a phone."

"Well, we have some great models here. Are you into touch screens?"

"I dunno..." she shrugged. She then grabbed a black one that was flat. "What about this one?"

The guy checked the phone carefully.

" _This_ one is $199 but you get reimbursed with the 2 year contract."

Jade gave him a look "Contract?"

"It really isn't that complicated. We just check your credit and..."

Her face went downcast.

"Oh.."

"Is there a problem, miss?"

"I don't exactly have...credit, so..."

The salesman deftly put the phone she chose back and guided her to one of the glass display cases by the register.

"Maybe these will suit you," he offered.

Jade rested her hands on the glass, scanning its contents.

"What are these?" she asked.

"Oh, these here are our pay-as-you-go phones. For a relatively small price, you own the phone outright and you just buy your minutes online, or..."

"Can I buy the minutes here?" Jade interrupted.

He smiled, "Yes, of course. How much do you need today?"

"Um, 100 I guess?"

"Very good and which phone would you like?"

Blue-green eyes settled on a little silver flip phone. Wasn't her first choice but one day she will be able to get a mobile phone like everyone else. Right now, she just needed to establish a line of communication. She pointed to the one she chose and the guy got behind the counter and unlocked the case, taking out the phone. He handed it to her so she could check it out. It was your average flip phone equipped with T9 texting ability. No frills but functional and that's what mattered presently.

"Okay," she nodded. "I'll take it."

The guy then produced a brand new phone in a cardboard and plastic bubble case. He punched it all out on the register.

"Okie dokie," he cleared his throat. "That'll be $69.21 for everything."

Jade dug in her pockets and took out a hundred, handing it to the man.

"$30.79 is your change..." he handed to Jade. "Would you like a bag?"

"No," Jade shook her head. "But can you program the minutes into the phone. I'd like to use it right away."

"No problem."

Jade exited the electronic store and parked herself on the nearest bench, which overlooked the grand fountain. This big pavilion would be the site for Santa Claus during the holidays and other special events. Nothing unique about today; just shoppers milling about.

She unfolded the business card that was in her back pocket to reveal Tori Vega's cellphone number. Jade flipped open the phone, illuminating the screen, and went into contacts where she programmed her number into it. Now staring into her contacts list, it only bore one name: Tori.

Jade sighed, "Some things really don't change."

The more the girl thought back to her time in school, the less she had worth remembering.

After both her parents died in a car accident; Jade's life officially began to unravel. Apparently, they had some bad debts and when all was said and done, there was nothing left. It wasn't long until the house was eventually taken.

Jade's problem was that she was abandoned when she was a baby at the police station. With no family to speak of, she went to the local youth shelter. But as luck would have it, she was adopted at age four and given the last name West. Things were wonderful with her parents and shortly after entering high school, they were taken from her. What dreaded her was going back to that shelter. It took long enough to get adopted the first time; teenagers essentially have no chance. Besides, when she turned 18, she wouldn't be able to stay anyway.

Now stuck on the streets; Jade had to do whatever she could to survive. There was some money that the banks didn't touch but it didn't last. Then came the inevitable problem of where to sleep. With all the articles of people getting assaulted at bus stations and the like; Jade knew she had to think of something safer.

So what she did was hide in the school library and wait for the security guard to make his rounds. Once the building was locked up, Jade came out and made her way to the bathroom. After a while, Jade knew the dead spots of the cameras so she couldn't be seen. Then as soon as Jade got inside the bathroom, she laid down on the very small couch that was near the door. That was one thing she appreciated about the girls room; at least she didn't have to sleep on the floor.

Then when morning came and the staff began turning on the lights, Jade snuck out. Then she would casually stroll into the halls around when the first students would begin showing up. Jade did her best as a student and naturally not having anywhere to go resulted in her staying after school to do homework while her fellow students joined clubs and played sports.

The shower that she took after gym class was more than just washing her body off. That _was_ her daily shower. And then Jade would hide out until nightfall and the cycle began again.

And that's what she did for a couple of years, believe it or not.

During that whole time, nobody found her out. Except for one.

It was on a Friday night and Jade emerged from the library, thinking the coast was clear. Turning around the corner between wings that she turned many times before (she could set her watch to the security guard), she didn't anticipate running into Tori Vega. The half Latina has stayed behind, helping one of the teachers with a project. She said hello but Jade quickly ran past her.

Sometime later, Jade was in the pouring rain looking for a place to warm up and hopefully score something to eat. There was a Chinese restaurant downtown and she entered, leaning against the wall beneath the heating vent. She was immediately recognized as a frequent panhandler and forced out by the proprietor.

Again, she crossed paths with Tori Vega.

Only this time, the two locked eyes but Jade vanished before Tori could get a word in edgewise. When she got outside, Jade was gone. The following week, Jade didn't come back to school. And it wouldn't be until earlier in the park that the two ever saw each other again.

Or so they thought.

Jade shook her head, trying to forget the past, and dialed Tori.

It rung twice before she heard, "Who are you and why is your number blocked?"

"You're pretty tough when you're on the phone, Vega" Jade replied, keeping up appearances.

Her tone softened dramatically.

"Hey, Jade!"

God, she adored how she said her name.

"Just wanted to make sure to get back to you. Don't want that reputation of never calling. Is this a bad time?"

"No, no, no" the shuffling of papers can be heard. "It's not a bad time at all."

Jade cleared her throat, "I was just wondering when and where you wanted to meet up?"

"Oh, right" Tori chuckled. "Kind of left all that out."

"It's okay," Jade smiled.

"How about...this diner on Broad Street, I go there all the time."

"Sounds good. What time?"

Tori made her thinking noise. "Uh...can you meet me at six?"

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Great; it was nice running into you."

Jade's heart was skipping a beat right now. "Same here."

"Bye."

"See you later," Jade said before hanging up.

The pale girl sat back on the bench, taking in the brightly-lit mall around her. There was an enormous clock looming over the pavilion that said it was half past two in the afternoon.

"Shit," Jade blurted out loud. "I gotta get something to wear."


	10. Issue 10

**A/N: Okay, a promise is a promise**

 **My schedule is really kicking my butt. I think maybe after this story I have one more BIG one left in me. I'll have to see.**

 **In the meantime, enjoy. And send some love to my bestie FuckTheReaper. Hasn't been feeling too well, so I would appreciate it if you send some get wells**

 **LOVE YOU!**

* * *

Tori sat at a table furthest from the front door at Cosmic Diner.

She had just come from work, so she was in her business casual attire. Normally she wore whatever but this particular day had very important clients visiting so Trina asked for everyone to be on their best behavior and dress accordingly. When discussing the date with Jade, there wasn't anything specific mentioned about dress so she hoped that she didn't appear overdressed.

The half-Latina sat up straight in her booth whenever the ringing of the bell from the door opening was heard. It never turned out to be her. Tori had forgotten how much that girl used to befuddle her. She was still impressed with how she carried herself back at the park, gaining confidence from a combination of simple growing up and her recent nocturnal activities.

Tori was even more surprised by that her candor didn't scare her off.

DING, DING

There she stood, like something out of one of her own photo shoots. Jade had a crimson dress that clung to her curves complimenting them so well. She had matching shoes and handbag. Then Jade had over herself a tan leather jacket, which she started to take off now she was out of the cold night air. The girl with skin white as snow smiled at her dinner companion and started walking over with that same cadence from when they were in high school.

She was who you wanted to be, or who you wanted to be with perfected.

"Hey, Tori" Jade grinned, sliding into the seat across the table.

Little did Tori know but these moves were calculated. Jade made it a habit over the years keeping up appearances and this was the culmination of her efforts to hide her real life from everyone. Last week, she was Jade West - homeless, starving outcast with nobody. Right now, she was Jade West - confident, sexy, successful and having a dinner with an old classmate. A classmate that she would be lying if Jade said she hadn't fantasized about sleeping with more than once.

Tori was grateful that the rest of the dress was not revealing. It just went all the way up to her neck, sparing Tori the extra effort to not be caught staring at her cleavage. Then again, the shapely dress teased Tori with the ample bust that lay beneath.

Realizing that she was staring at her in silence for too many seconds, Tori finally spoke.

"Now I feel underdressed," she admitted.

"Sorry," Jade bit her lip. "I just wanted to look nice."

Tori rubbed her neck nervously, "Oh, definitely do you." She mentally slapped herself. "I meant _you..definitely..do_."

Jade laughed at the little hole in Tori's wall. Maybe she still has that little bit of dorkiness from high school after all. She hoped so. Jade admired her intelligence; most girls their age rested completely on their looks. But Tori was always learning new things and willing to help anyone.

Then why was she so scared of ever asking her for help when things were shit? To her, Tori was the only other person besides her parents that were worth a damn. She didn't want her to see what became of her. It was foolish, but it was the only shred of pride Jade had left to cling to.

 _Tori must never know the truth; so better start making conversation like you have a charmed life, West._

"So was it a hard day at the office?" Jade asked.

Tori stretched in her seat. "Not bad, really. Just some special guests. Mostly I was developing the pictures from earlier."

"You don't go digital?"

"Nope," Tori shook her head. "A serious photographer doesn't completely give up on film. I mean I _do_ have digital cameras but I prefer shooting on film for outside."

Jade nodded, looking around the diner.

"This place is nice. You come here all the time you said?"

"It's pretty popular for the lot of us from work. Our building is just around the block."

The pale skin girl looked at the menu on the table, "You must know what's good."

"Well," Tori smirked, opening the menu upside-down to her so Jade could see. "There's a buffalo burger that's out of this world. Of course, its spicy."

"I'm not afraid of a little heat," Jade raised an eyebrow.

Tori flagged down the waitress and the pair ordered two buffalo burgers. Tori had hers rare while Jade had hers medium. When asked why did she order hers bloody, Tori just shrugged and said that she liked to live dangerously.

About four cups of coffee later, the pair started reminiscing about old times. They roared with laughter at some of the funnier things they had seen back in high school. But eventually the conversation shifted to where Jade was dreading.

"So, how have things been?" Tori asked.

"To be honest, they could be better" Jade admitted. It wasn't nearly the whole truth but something warm about Tori's eyes made it hard to fabricate a 100% lie. "Things have been really messed up since my parents...died..."

Jade felt that pang of her memory hit hard. A tear came down her cheek. But she was unprepared for what happened next. A soft hand took her left, which was just sitting on the table. Tori's hand held Jade's tightly.

"I'm so sorry," Tori's words choked out. "I didn't know. When did this happen?"

"Um," Jade sniffed. "About...junior year. Sorry, it just hurts to talk about it."

"Hey," Tori looked at her in the eye. "It's okay. I'm here when you want to. Believe me, I know how you feel."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember my dad?"

Jade remembered a tall and handsome man. He acted serious all the time but mostly played it up because his daughters told everyone he was a cop. Especially pushy boys that needed to back off.

"Yeah I do," Jade replied.

"It will be three years in a week or so..." Now the tan girl looked like she was going to lose it. But she did her damnedest not to break down in front of Jade. "One night...he wasn't even working, he was on his way home..." Her efforts failed when fresh waters formed in her brown eyes. "Some guy's blinker was out and dad was just trying to flag him down so he could tell him that he needed to get it fixed. He was always the kind of cop who left you off with a warning over little things like that."

Jade nodded.

"Anyway," Tori shakily continued. "He got the guy to pull over and he went to the window to tell him about the busted light. What my dad didn't know was that the driver just got done tying up a family and stealing jewelry and cash from a house half a mile away. He thought he was found but dad didn't..." She then started sobbing. This prompted Jade to get up from her seat and sit beside Tori, wrapping her arms around her to give some comfort.

"Did they get the bastard?"

"Eventually," Tori said between crying. "But he got practically a slap on the wrist because he sold out his buddies. The man was a violent criminal. He murdered a cop in cold blood. But because he was useful to some prosecutor, he will be out of prison soon."

"Pretty fucked up, Tori" Jade shook her head. "I look around at the shit in this city, hell the world; and I just wonder what is the point of all of this?"

"I guess we look for that act of goodness when we can get it," Tori replied despite it being a rhetorical question.

Jade sighed, "Do you really think its worth it?"

"I do," Tori sniffed looking into blue green eyes of concern.

Once everyone calmed down, the rest of the dinner got more pleasant. When the check came, Tori took it. Jade made a face but the half Latina told her she would get it next time. That made her heart glad.

The pair exited the diner and Tori waved down a taxicab.

Opening the door, Tori asked "Need a ride? We can share."

"No," Jade shook her head. "I've got some business to take care of. Besides, I'm not far."

Tori leaned back against the yellow cab, staring at Jade.

"I had a really good time."

"Me too," Jade said. "Best I've had in a very long time."

The black-haired girl was getting a funny feeling from the tan girl's look.

"What?"

Rather than saying something, Tori pulled in Jade for a kiss. Nothing open-mouthed or handsy. Just a simple, warm kiss.

Jade's eyes were wide with shock, her mouth agape.

"Ummmm..."

Tori winced "Sorry. The light hit your face and...I don't know...I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Jade smiled, turning to walk away.

"Call me," Tori called out, one foot in the cab.

"Bet your sweet ass!" she shouted back, garnering some odd gazes from passersby.

* * *

Jade was grinning from ear to ear like a fool. She had such a great time with Tori she thought she would burst.

Finally after all this misery, things were beginning to go right.

Before she rendezvoused with Tori, Jade was worried about being asked about her backpack. So, she hid it behind one of the operator stations at the nearby subway station. She was on her way to pick it up again when she made a discovery that made her heart sink.

Police had the entrance to the subway station covered. She caught a glimpse of her backpack being carried in a clear over-sized evidence bag. Jade briefly contemplated making a go for it but there were too many people around; not just cops but onlookers.

 _"How the fuck could this happen?"_ she thought.

It turned out a couple of boys were playing around in the station while they were waiting for the next northbound train. That was when they happened upon the bag full of stolen money. When an obscene amount of money in a dirty brown backpack was reported over the radio, the authorities knew they stumbled on the cash they've been looking for.

And little did the officers at the scene know but the thief was only a couple of yards from their reach.

All Jade could do was watch as her dreams were taken away.

With gritted teeth and clenched fists, she stormed away. Her anger was filling like a bucket and when she thankfully was out of earshot or view of the flashing red and blue lights; her rage overflowed.

* * *

Sikowitz sat in his car, racking his brain about how he was going to move forward with his project. He had exhausted most of his funds securing a new base of operations. His train of thought was derailed when he heard the screams and shouts of a young woman. At first he shrugged, thinking it was some derelict.

But the sudden smashing of glass got his attention and he looked out his window and saw a brunette walking down the sidewalk. Her path was punctuated by broken windows from the library she was walking alongside.

"It can't be," he whispered to himself. "But...it is...?"

As a man of science, his natural instinct to discover overtook his better judgment and he pursued the clearly unstable girl.

"Excuse me!" he waved, making the girl stop.

Jade turned and gave the stranger the glowering of a lifetime.

" **WHAT**...could you possibly _want_?" she demanded through gritted teeth.

"Um, well..." he pointed to the broken glass and overturned mailbox, trash cans and newspaper dispenser. "Did you do all of that?"

She took a step forward in defiance "What are you, old man? The cops?"

"Old?" he said slightly offended. "Fine" he cleared his throat. "I saw you...tell me...did you do ALL of that without touching anything?"

Jade folded her arms "And what business is it of yours?"

" _Did_ you?"

"If I did, then wouldn't your concern be that I can kill you with a thought?"

Sikowitz smirked.

"I'll just take that as a yes."

"Listen, cul-de-sac; if you think of running to the cops and..."

He held up his hand "I'm not here to threaten. I'm here to bargain."

Jade tilted her head.

"Bargain?"

"Yes," Sikowitz replied. "I actually have a business proposition that you might be interested in. May we talk in private?"

Minutes later, inside the professor's Studebaker, the two star-crossed strangers begin to negotiate.

"So what is this all about?" Jade glared from the passenger seat.

"The invention of the century" he grinned. "A new clean energy source that will make us rich and famous. I have the plans and brains to construct it. But there are many components and things that I require to get my magnum opus up and running. That's where you come in. I am in great need of production capital."

"What is it you're asking me to do? Rob somebody?"

Sikowitz shook his head "Not just anybody. I had my eyes set on the bank just a block from here."

Jade raised an eyebrow.

"You're serious?"

"Historically, the greatest successful grifting of money has been the bank robbery. However, it has also proven to be the most deadly and gains the most attention. See, I'm trying to do this for the greater good. The last thing I want to do is hurt someone. Now you...have extraordinary abilities. You can pull off the impossible, the closed bank robbery. Its all locked up, no customers so it isn't as heavily protected as it is in the daytime."

"I don't know..." Jade mused.

"Look, you'll have cover of night. There won't be any innocent bystanders. Most of the time, bank robbers are only caught because of witnesses. At night, there won't be any. Yeah, it will be locked like a fortress but that oughtn't be an obstacle for you."

Jade rubbed her chin with her thumb and forefinger.

"Mmmm...in and out?"

Sikowitz nodded. "Exactly."

"Will your little gadget work?" she asked.

"There is _nothing_ mere about my machine, young lady. This won't be just some fly by night doohickey that you can buy in a store. This is a new breakthrough in technology. Not companies, but _governments_ will be wanting this. We're talking millions...maybe even billions..."

Jade looked him in the eye.

"And what kind of cut do I get from these profits?"

"Well, its my design and I'm building it. And you're supplying the seed money. How does half sound?"

"Sounds like we have a deal," she smiled.


	11. Issue 11

**A/N: Man, my new job is really breaking me down. Sorry, guys, but my output is suffering because of it. There's hardly time to write anymore. But I will finish what I started. Hopefully I'm not letting a lot of you down. I'm trying to do my best but lately I've been so tired and getting a moment of quiet to write has been very difficult.**

 **I want more than anything for ensuing chapters to live up to expectations.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

On the cab ride back to her building, Tori thought back fondly on her first real date with Jade West.

She had never believed in her dizziest daydreams that such a meeting could've happened. She felt so fortunate. Jade hasn't changed much since school by the look of her. Still very intelligent and achingly beautiful but there was something about her. She seemed thinner than when she last remembered her and on top of that something about her eyes.

Tori felt some sadness there. Whenever she wasn't talking or doing something active like eating; that glassy look would return. She was a steel trap when it came to being candid on how things have been recently. Jade was certainly someone with a lot on her mind.

Before long, Tori was parked and got out, paying the driver and telling him to have a good night.

Tori opened the door to her dark apartment, lamenting about how busy she has been that she doesn't even have time for a pet. Every day she returns to the same quiet, empty abode. She sighed as she plopped on the couch and grabbed the TV remote off the coffee table. Tori did her usual flipping of the channels until typically settling on the news.

What caught her attention was a story they were running about a series of unusual vandalism along downtown. Windows were smashed and trash cans were dented. The way the few witnesses who heard something made it sound, these little but persistent acts of destruction happened quickly. Police aren't certain about whether they were talking about one suspect or several. The path of wreckage mysteriously starts and stops, as if a tornado touched down on this city block and vanished into the sky.

Something about that just rubbed her the wrong way. Ever since that scene at the classified science lab, Tori was concerned about the possibility of any of these human experiments turned loose. Tori has dealt with everything from pick pockets to gang members. Everyday criminals were not foreign to her but Tori pondered if she would be able to handle anybody (or anything) with extraordinary abilities.

When Tori's dad passed, she was devastated. She was grateful that Jade was there to comfort her because she gets emotional when she thinks about him. Ever since then, Tori swore that she would take up the mantle of helping the citizens of Kinopolis. But her fear of anyone harming her sister or any of her friends (few as they may be) made Tori reconsider joining the police force. Tori needed a new face; a new identity she could disappear into. She thought hard about it and settled on a mask she found at a costume shop that she had forgotten all about. The white mask itself was commonplace enough that it was impossible to track the purchaser.

Then she needed a name.

Tori recalled every Sunday their dad would take the whole family to church. There was a gorgeous Catholic church that wasn't too far from home. She remembered the name: Our Lady of Victory. Tori sounded the name aloud and thought of shortening it to Lady Victory. It felt like her father was giving her inspiration from beyond the grave. It was something meaningful and a play on the full version of her birth name. Tori really liked it; something that would lift the spirits of those who were in trouble. It was the moniker of a champion.

But a cool costume and a name wasn't enough. Tori had to prepared for anything that was out there. This required two key components happily fulfilled by two darling people who turned into her best friends.

Caterina "Cat" Valentine was a college roommate and the pair were inseparable from the get-go. So much so that Cat convinced Tori to ask her sister for a job so they could work together at the magazine. But Cat was part-time. She spent the rest of her week teaching fighting and self defense classes. The funny thing is you would walk into one of her classes and be dumbstruck by the amount of male students. One would think a comparatively diminutive young woman wouldn't be of interest to a guy learning how to fight but she quickly proved them wrong.

Cat hailed from a long line of fighters. Her uncle was a local boxing champion. Her father and other uncle were both marines. Then you had her brother that became a federal agent, who supposedly is working for the CIA. People ask about work at every Thanksgiving and his answer is always "I'm not at liberty to discuss, guys." Long story short, Cat learned how to make it through a fight once she started school. People would see the bright, cheerful little girl and automatically assume easy pickings. They didn't anticipate that this same girl, when push came to shove, could take down a kid three times her size. Before she was in junior high, Cat could disarm a stranger or bully with her knowledge of pressure points.

Tori witnessed it first hand when they left shopping one night and was almost carjacked. Before Tori could react, Cat had the bad guy on the ground. She was sitting on his chest, cross-legged, until the cops arrived. It was like here was her bubbly friend but then when things got rough, her personality changed dramatically. For a few seconds, this little redhead was an unstoppable force.

When Tori approached her about helping her with her vigilante plight; Cat was eager to oblige. What followed was an intense three years of training. Cat was a hard teacher but she had to make up for lost time. You don't exactly go from goody-little-two-shoes Tori Vega to badass guardian of the night over a weekend. Heck, even to this day; Cat makes Tori come to the gym every week to bone up on her training when the students are gone and they have the place to themselves. Her reasoning to the half-Latina was "I don't want to pick up the newspaper and find out you have been killed because you got soft."

Then you had Robbie Shapiro.

He had crossed paths with Tori and Cat shortly after working at the magazine. Right off the bat, the curly-haired boy was smitten with the kitten. And you could tell she felt the same because she would act funny around him as well. Tori found it equally cute and frustrating. Here was a loyal friend; the toughest gal she knew hands down and then you had this brilliant, brilliant mind who handled technology in his hands like an artist with paint. You brought these two exceptional people together and they were reduced to awkward small talk and fumbling of objects they normally never dropped.

Robbie was a wunderkind. He could have easily been the next Steve Jobs or Bill Gates; designed a few popular gadgets and live off the wealth. But Robbie had his sights set higher. He was looking for things that could help change the world. Being the nerdy type, he was often not taken seriously despite his achievements. But he was contented with helping others by way of supplying Tori with gadgets to power her one woman army against the scum of Kinopolis. Robbie customized the super car that could take Tori from one side of town to the other in a pinch and (along with Cat) designed a suit that would be, as he described it, a fashionable Swiss army knife.

Tori now had access to a grappling gun which was attached to a newly-designed string that was super durable. Robbie had a machine that could make a synthetic version of spider silk. Now you had something almost as thin as sewing thread but strong enough to handle the weight of a car. Other goodies included: tracking devices, smoke bombs, a miniature saw, sticky gel packs, taser gun, and then you had little ball bearings that were explosives. Robbie was proud of these in particular because you could set them to blow up at impact, detonation by remote, or 10-second delay.

Cat and Robbie, along with her sister, were the only ones who knew Tori's secret. This made it extremely difficult in forming relationships with anybody else. She felt very strongly toward Jade and have visions of an actual future with her. But she's scared. She doesn't know if she will understand this side of her, let alone be trusted to keep it to herself.

Tori used logic most of the time, but here it wasn't as easy.

Jade had to know about Tori's alter ego. How can she come up with excuses for where she goes to at night. Admittedly, Tori felt a pang of guilt the more she thought about sitting this night out for her date. Other than the vandalism, nothing of note went down so she slowly pushed the guiltiness out of her mind.

 _"If you really like her, maybe even love her, you must tell her eventually."_

As she pondered this dilemma, Tori drifted off to sleep in front of the TV which was her go-to evening routine when she stayed in.

* * *

Harris and Oliver returned to the station only to find the squad room crawling with suits, all carrying boxes.

"What the hell is going on?" Oliver asked.

"OLIVER! HARRIS! FRONT AND CENTER!"

The partners turned to the direction of the chief's door and took a deep breath before entering. He slams the door, making the Venetian blinds rattle. His hands shook as he took out a pack of nicotine gum.

"On the wagon again, sir?" Oliver asked, flashing his usually disarming grin.

"Shut up!" the chief growled.

There went his smile.

"Chief, what are those guys doing?" Harris asked, pointing toward their desks. "That's our stuff they're taking."

"Look," the chief folded his arms. "I don't know what in god's name you guys got yourselves into but my precinct has been overrun with G-Men. Apparently, you two outdid your usual jackassery and stuck your noses where they didn't belong."

"Sounds like a lot of smoke..." Oliver gulped. "...sir."

"Yeah? Well, orders came from the commissioner on this one. Now if there is one asshole I want out of my office it's that guy. You two come in at a very close second. When the feds put pressure on him, then he comes down on me. Hard. So at the risk of getting any of our asses thrown into a federal prison I was forced to cooperate. Hence, they're taking your shit."

Harris threw up his hands "Unbelievable."

"What's unbelievable, Andrew, huh?" he barked. "It's the **United States _Fucking_ Government**. You want to tango with these guys? Do you?"

"But they're clearly covering up this whole thing about a lab and missing people..." Harris replied.

Oliver then interrupted, adding "Cold cases going back at least ten years, could be reopened..."

The chief rubbed his forehead, having heard enough.

"Listen, it's out of my hands" he sighed. "Now get out of here and don't let the door hit your rears on the way out!"

Harris snorted and stood up, making as defiant a noise with his chair as possible. Oliver just contritely followed his partner, leaving quietly.

"So what do we do now?" Oliver asked.

"Don't know, Beck" he replied.

His cell rang and he answered it.

"Harris."

Suddenly a look came about him that got Beck's attention.

"Who is it, 'Dre?" he whispered.

He held up his hand for him to be quiet while he listened to the caller. The person on the other line was male but using some kind of device to disguise his voice.

"Hang on," Harris told the caller. He covered the receiver and told his partner "There's some guy who says he's from the government. He says he has information regarding our..." he checked around to make sure nobody else was in ear shot. "...our research."

"Oh great," Oliver sighed. "Another mysterious whistle-blower. Does this one also wear a mask?"

"Sssh," Harris said because the other guy was saying something else. "Okay," he nodded. "Alright."

Oliver stood in impatience, wondering what the stranger was telling Andre.

"Yes, we will" Harris said before holding his phone away from his ear. "Hung up."

"So?" Oliver asked.

"Come on," he grabbed Oliver's arm. "Let's get to the car. I'll explain there."

* * *

In the parking garage, Harris and Oliver sat in their car.

"So what did this guy say, Andre?"

He cleared his throat "Basically that he had recently been a part of a covert experiment that specialized in biological modifications."

"Goddman," Beck slumped down in his seat. "Then Wonder Woman was right. There really _is_ a cover-up."

"They don't have any pics or video; all got lost in the fire. But the surviving doctors have a physical description of the girl they took in right before the accident."

Beck raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Right here," Andre replied holding up his phone. There was a text message from the caller. Both this and the phone call come up as Unknown on the caller ID. "You ready for this?"

Beck nodded.

Andre started reading the text "Female. Caucasian. 5'7". Brunette. Blue-green eyes."

The Canadian gave an are-you-serious look to his partner.

"What?" Andre asked, annoyed by the stare.

"Doesn't sound much like a threat to...anybody."

"Well, you know what? The fact is the missing persons would probably get us nothing, because they're probably all dead. This one is apparently alive."

Beck exhaled, taking all this insanity in.

"Alive and kicking?" he asked.

"Enough to put a sizable dent in a fire engine," Andre replied.

"Well alright then," Beck nodded. "Let's roll."


	12. Issue 12

**A/N: I hope that everybody is enjoying the story.  
**

 **If you guys have any issues or questions, please PM me because I don't want anyone to be confused or anything.**

 **It's been a really hard time these past two months. Your reviews really get me through it.**

* * *

The First Bank of Kinopolis was a concrete fortress that stood at the corner of Lee and Valentino. Citizens of this bank used it for their personal and small business purposes. Rumor has it that the mob was one of their biggest clients; utilizing their vaults and boxes to store funds from their more...legitimate rackets.

Sikowitz chose this bank for that very reason. He felt it would rationalize the act of grand larceny, the likelihood of taking money from the corrupt. But with saying that, he warned Jade to be as invisible as humanly possible because he was certain the FBI or at least the cops had a watchful eye on this building in hopes of catching a major crime boss going in and out. They were often smarter than that, sending some lackey to go on their behalf. Whether or not the bankers within were corrupt; being a client that invested millions provided them with extra privileged privacy.

Jade ran across the roof of the furniture factory next to the bank. The factory was about two stories higher, so it gave her the opportunity to study the roof of the bank. No skylights but there was a service door. Likely locked but that wasn't a concern of Jade's.

She got a running start just to be safe and leaped off the roof and cleared the alleyway, landing on her hands and knees atop the bank. That was the thing that she hated the most when it came to her mental powers; any kind of defiance of gravity. It's really difficult to concentrate when you are scared to death about falling. But now with her wits about her, Jade proceeded to the door.

It was a steel door with a nifty deadbolt but a cold stare from Jade made short work of that. It popped open and no alarms went off.

"That crazy scientist did it," she thought.

Sikowitz was experimenting with usurping the city's power from underground for his machine. He was able to pull it off and as a testament to his skills, he managed to disable the burglar alarms for the bank.

What he did not know was that a silent alert system whose source came from inside the bank was their contingency in case of a blackout. Jade's breaking and entering caused it to trigger and unbeknownst to the both of them, the police have been summoned.

* * *

Tori and Cat were coming out of a movie when a beeping sound got the half-Latina's attention.

"What's going on?" Cat asked.

The tan girl pressed a button on a band on her wrist.

"Someone's breaking into the city bank," Tori replied. "I have to go." She looked apologetically to her friend "Will you be alright?"

Cat sighed and shrugged "I always am. Now go; I'll get a cab home."

"Okay," Tori nodded. "Be safe."

"You, too!"

Tori took off until she got around the cineplex where there were no other people around. She held the wristband to her lips.

"Car."

From the distance, she heard the familiar screeching of her trusted vehicle driving itself to her location. Tori made a point to have her car remotely accessible at any given moment if she needed to quickly change and get into action. So, when she wore the wristband Robbie made for her; the car would follow and was always about a block or so away. It had tinted windows so nobody knew the thing was driving itself. And when it was parked, it was impenetrable. A thief would get shocked and knocked unconscious before trying to steal the car.

The black beauty stopped within inches of our heroine and she jumped into the backseat while the car drove.

"First Bank of Kinopolis," she ordered the car "and step on it."

With that, the car plowed furiously into the night; avoiding other cars and pedestrians. It's superior technology also disabled speed scanners and traffic light cameras whenever one was close by until the car was out of sight.

In the beginning, Tori was absolutely out of sorts when it came to changing into another outfit in the backseat of a speeding car. But after doing it so many times, she has become an expert at it. At least there was no makeup to worry about when dressed as Lady Victory.

* * *

Jade walked with speed but as lightly as possible. She didn't see any lasers or other security paraphernalia. But if there was a guard or some employee, Jade wanted to be sure she wasn't making a sound. She found the door to the bank manager's office and easily bested the lock to get inside. Putting on her gloves, Jade rummaged through the manager's desk, looking for keys or combinations of anything.

Nothing.

"Oh well," she whispered to herself. "Guess I'll have to do it the hard way."

She followed the signs on the wall toward the vault. As she walked, Jade was aware of the security cameras monitoring every inch of her path. With a flick of her finger, the cameras turned toward the wall, blocking their view. As far as Jade felt, she was a phantom. Even thought she was dressed all in black with a ski mask, Jade still detested the whole idea of being watched by anyone.

Finally, she came across the big vault door which can only be opened when the combination is given. Jade held up her hand and tried to really concentrate hard on the tumblers within. She needn't have the combination if she can make everything line up so the deadbolts disengage. It was a solid minute before she began to make any progress. Jade had no clue as to how many locking mechanisms were in this vault door but she kept moving whatever moving parts were inside.

Nothing was working.

"Fuck it," she sighed. "I'm doing my best not to make a mess but they have to make it difficult for me."

Jade held both hands outward, focusing on the solid steel door. It was big and heavy but it was tangible. She knew with the right amount of will, she can...

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM**

The half ton door fell to the floor with an earth-shaking fury.

She ran in with her empty duffel bag, knowing she surely made her presence known and had better take the money and run.

Despite being in a hurry, Jade couldn't help but be in awe of the stacks and stacks of large bills laid neatly before her. After a moment of reverence, she quickly went to work filling the bag with as much as possible. Until she couldn't fill it any more, she was sure she had at least a million dollars inside. Jade looked around and seeing nobody, ran for the front door seeing that it would be the fastest - again, making the camera turn away from her.

But she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the bank was swarming with cops.

"Ah, hell" she breathed.

As SWAT began changing in, Jade activated the sprinkler system with her mind. That would temporarily disorient them while she made her getaway. Going back the way she came in, the brunette was on the roof. The familiar sputtering of helicopter blades made her run for her life.

Approaching the ledge, Jade jumped off the bank's roof and could see her salvation. But a force on her hip made her stop and she was brought up toward a nearby construction crane. Dangling like a worm, she saw into the eyes of the masked woman from before.

"Well, well, well" she said. "Looks like I caught a big one."

"Let go of me or you'll be sorry!" Jade growled.

Lady Victory scoffed "I don't think so..."

The loud creaking beneath her made Lady Victory stop in mid-sentence. Her little captive was causing the construction crane to buckle and bend. The gargantuan machine was beginning to plummet to the streets below. Thinking quickly, Lady Victory launched her grappling gun at the neighboring building and attached her end magnetically to the falling section. Within seconds, the wire went taunt and swung the piece of crane against the building. It collided with so much force it caused some bricks to loosen and drop.

"Are you out of you mind?" she seethed.

Jade just glowered.

"You could've killed us and who knows how many others!" Lady Victory added.

"Just leave me alone, freak show!" Jade bit back, clutching her bag.

Tori realized something about that voice.

"It's you, isn't it?"

The pale woman replied with another question "What are _you_ going to do about it?"

Jade pulled off her mask and stared hard at the costumed woman before her. Little did she know, her adversary was having a silent mental breakdown.

 _"JADE? THIS WHOLE TIME?"_

"What's the matter, super?" she taunted. "Cat got your tongue?"

"I...You..."

Rolling her eyes, Jade quickly mapped her escape route.

"This has bored me enough and you singlehandedly earned yourself a spot in the VIP section of my shit list."

Jade said one more thing before vanishing from sight:

"Pray we never cross paths again because I might not hesitate to kill you next time."

A barrage of bricks came flying off the building in a blitz that attacked Lady Victory. Capitalizing on this distraction, Jade jumped into the nearest window and before anyone noticed a thing, she was once again in the wind.

Lady Victory emerged from the pile of bricks, still recovering from the figurative ton dropped onto her moments ago.

"Damn."

* * *

Sikowitz nodded off during one of his late night sessions when he was frightened awake by a loud thump. He looked up at Jade, her hair mussed and looking worse for the ware to put it mildly.

"You told me..." she began. "that you disabled the alarms, you fucking asshole!"

The bearded man rubbed his eyes, still waking up. "What?"

"There was half the city's cops waiting for me outside the bank. I go inside, not a soul. On my way out, flashing lights and guns pointed my way."

"I guess they had a contingency pl..."

Jade slammed her hand down on the metal table, making it echo.

"I almost died tonight, Dr. Strangelove!" she screamed.

"Did you get the money?" he asked.

Unzipping the bag in one swift motion, the bundles of crisp bills spilled out all over.

"What do _you_ think?"

Sikowitz smiled and began stacking the cash into neat little piles.

Jade folded her arms, growing impatient "Please tell me this is enough."

He flipped through a pack of hundreds, one of countless others.

"Oh, I think this will be enough to begin."

She looked at him and down at the money for the longest time.

Jade stormed away, dying for a shower.

"I'm going to sleep. DON'T call me for at least two days."


	13. Issue 13

**A/N: So, the cat's out of the bag. What does our Tori do with this bit of information?**

 **Sorry the chapters are getting a little short here but its the only way I can prevent the updates from being more than 1-2 weeks apart.**

* * *

Trina opened the door to her apartment, rubbing her eyes.

"Tori, what the hell?"

Her younger sister had this look about her like she had been sleepwalking. But that would imply she had gone to bed to begin with. Ever since what had happened earlier tonight, Tori's mind was swimming; far too active to permit commands to sleep.

"Hey," Tori passively responded.

"You do realize its 2:30 in the morning, right?" The more Trina was able to wake up, the more Tori's expression became apparent. "What's wrong?"

"Can I come in?"

Trina stretched and sighed.

"Eh, screw it. I'll put on a pot." She stepped aside. "Well, come in. And this had better be worth giving me insomnia."

* * *

Jade checked herself in the Eisner Grand Hotel. She was able to afford such accommodations with the roughly ten grand she pocketed upon leaving Sikowitz with the bag of money. Enough to hold her for a good while; give her time to rest and think things over.

She fell right upon the bed moments after coming into her room. Not even disregarding the clothes she wore, the brunette drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Trina sipped her freshly hot cup of coffee.

"I have to tell you, Tori - that's a pretty fucked up situation."

Tori sat beside her, just starring at her own brew. She hadn't taken a sip in the longest time.

"I'm...I'm so confused now."

Trina yawned. "Why do you think she have reason to rob a bank?"

Tori shrugged "Same reason anyone else would I guess."

"You're right," Trina smirked. "Kind of a stupid question."

"I was thinking...about back around high school...I dunno...some things about Jade rubbed me the wrong way. It seemed obvious that things weren't going well and she wouldn't say anything about it." Tori looked to her sister. "What if they haven't gotten better?"

Trina folded her arms and pondered the implication.

"Like maybe she was desperate?"

Tori ran her fingers through her hair.

"I think so. Should I confront her?"

Trina sighed "Don't you think she will find it a little suspicious that you know all of this?"

Tori started walking around the room, not wanting to face head on where Trina was going with this.

It's a possibility that haunted her ever since taking on this nocturnal persona of hers. Those who got very close to her; Trina, Cat and Robbie - They had to eventually be let into this world. Tori had to let down her guard for this select few. Ever since being reunited with Jade that say in the park, strong feelings were percolating in Tori's brain. She had to entertain the chance that if things were going to get serious between her and Jade; she would have to know.

Tori just didn't think this was going to happen this soon. On the one hand, Tori wanted to wait further into the relationship when trust was built up to the point that she felt comfortable Jade knowing her secret. On the other hand; not being candid about something this crucial to her life could make Jade resent her. How can she explain lying to her every day for months or even years? How would it be possible anyway?

The latter was given more weight than the former with one thought.

Jade has got to be in bad trouble. Not just the robbery but also the uncanny powers she possesses. Who knows what has become of her former classmate. How much of that meeting in the park and the one at the diner was a put-on? Tori couldn't live with herself if something awful happened to Jade because of her doing nothing.

"Tori?"

"What?"

Trina gave her a look "You alright?"

"I think so...I...I'm gonna tell her."

"Everything?"

Tori nodded, "Yes. I must be crazy but I would be even crazier if I did nothing."

Trina chuckled nervously "I can't even begin to image her reaction."

"Uh-huh, well..." Tori cleared her throat. "I have to do what I can to help her."

She started walking but Trina stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

Tori replied, "Gonna call Jade and meet with her."

"It's the middle of the night, madwoman!" Trina pointed to the sofa. "Why don't you crash here tonight and then you can get with Jade tomorrow."

"But what about work?"

Trina shrugged "I will give you the day off, okay? Now let us both sleep!"

Tori sat on the couch, finally succumbing to her own sleepiness.

"Fine," she yawned.

* * *

Dr. Arnold Garson watched from outside police headquarters. He's been keeping close tabs on his two special helpers. They haven't made any inroads yet on finding this girl but he remains hopeful.

He had been a part of these convert government experiments for a while and didn't like how the "volunteers" weren't privy to the kind of tests they were in for. Several have died, some before his own eyes, and he finally couldn't take it any longer. Garson felt it his personal mission to dismantle this entire program through sabotage and even involving two civilian police detectives.

Technically speaking; what he is doing could land him under arrest for treason. He could spend the remainder of his days in a federal prison but he didn't care about the consequences. Garson wanted to make some of this whole mess right. There was a guinea pig who got loose and he was determined to find her. He was not sure if there was a way to cure her in any fashion but he did not want any more blood on his hands.

His phone vibrated and he answered it.

"Yes."

"It's me," Det. Harris answered. "We haven't found anything about this woman."

"I know," he nodded. "Just keep me informed if and when you locate her. She may be dangerous. To you."

"Okay," sighed the officer. "You want us to be cautious. That I get but...who are you?"

"My apologies but for all involved, it must never be revealed. And don't think I haven't noticed your clumsy attempts to trace this phone. I'm afraid that is impossible. Your best bet is to not deviate from the task I gave you, my friend."

Then he hung up.

* * *

Jade's phone sounded off but she was still quite asleep. Eventually, the noise knocked her out of slumber land and she begrudgingly answered, not seeing who it was.

"WHAT?" she bellowed.

She then sat up in bed, her face changing dramatically.

"Tori," she gasped. "Oh, god, sorry. I've had...a lousy night last night. Haven't woken up yet, really."

"Listen, are you free to talk?" the half-Latina asked.

"Um...well..."

She then cut Jade off "It's very important."

"Is it bad?" Jade's voice sounded concerned.

"You mentioned about last night," Tori replied. "It has something to do with that."

Now Jade didn't know what was going on.

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Where _are_ you?"

Jade closed her eyes and mentally cursed.

"I'm..." Jade cleared her throat. "I'm at the Eisner Hotel. Room 216."

There was a long pause.

"Alright," Tori finally said. "I will be there in about an hour or so."

"Okay," Jade nodded. "Bye."

"Yeah, bye."

The line went dead.

Jade just laid there, looking up at the ceiling; contemplating what exactly Tori needed to talk to her about. What was on her mind that had her so despondent and mysterious in her tone?

* * *

Sikowitz dialed from the payphone just outside his factory. The number scrawled on the yellow piece of paper was small but readable.

After a few rings, a man with an eastern European accent answered.

"Hello, Sergei?" the scientist asked.

"Who is this?"

"This is the American your colleague, Johan, mentioned. I was wondering if you still had that CRM-114 missile."

Sikowitz gazed at the cash before him.

"$60,000. All here. I'll throw in another five if you can do me a favor."

"And what is that exactly?" the dealer asked.

"I need you to launch that missile with the coordinates I give you as soon as possible."

The man was silent for a moment but said "Okay, I will tell you what. We will get the remote launch pad into position and calibrate it to your specifications. Then, once we have confirmation of the transfer of the money, I will push the button myself."

Sikowitz replied "That sounds fair, sir. Looks like we have a deal."

"So, you really want to launch this weapon so soon. May I ask why?"

"Let's just say, this will take a while to hit my target."


	14. Issue 14

**A/N: Sorry this took a while. Had to rest after this long week.  
**

 **Heads gonna roll starting now**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tori took a taxi to the Eisner downtown and barely acknowledged the driver when she paid him. Her mind was too focused getting inside and seeing Jade. She entered the lobby and the concierge looked up and smiled.

"May I help you, Miss?"

"Yes," Tori said out of breath. "I need to speak to Jade West. Room 216."

"Hang on," he nodded, looking down. "Ah, here's the note. Yes, she is expecting you." He pointed to the far left. "Elevators that way."

The half-Latina nodded and bounded for the metal doors leading to the third floor.

From the moment she walked in to the elevator; this establishment was quite swanky. Easily a couple hundred a night, Tori figured. For somebody presumably in Jade's situation, something extravagant like this would be out of the question.

Unless...

 _"What was I thinking?"_ Tori said to herself. _"What you saw you can't deny. Jade is in very serious trouble and if I'm not too careful, I will be too."_

That was a quiet apprehension that matured into a raging fear the closer she came to Jade. She wondered what she would say and what she would possibly do after confessing her secret.

The doors opened and at the end of the hall was room 216.

Tori took the deepest of breaths and proceeded with trepidation. Once at the door, she knocked.

The door swung open and a tired-looking Jade answered, "Hey."

She tried smiling and being overall pleasant but Tori could definitely see an exhausted woman. After all, her little escapade at the bank was less than 24 hours ago.

"These are some nice digs you have," Tori said in a half-intentionally accusatory tone.

Jade picked up on how strange that sounded but tried to downplay the subject.

"Oh yeah, well..." she cleared her throat. "Those travel websites...you look hard enough, you find a great deal."

"Why are you at a hotel?" Tori asked.

Jade sat on the bed, looking a little agitated at the line of questioning. "I was really tied and far from my place." She then shrugged for emphasis. "It was across the street from the bar. One place was as good as another."

Tori glanced briefly out the window. "What bar?"

"Um..."

"Because I just came here and noticed across the street was a toy store and a pharmacy."

Blue-green eyes scanned the room; Jade was seeing holes in her alibi and Tori is giving her the impression that she is leading to something. It's actually beginning to piss her off. She got about nine hours of sleep but all things considered from the night before, she could have slept in all day. Jade was far from being in the mood for this suspicious tone from Tori.

"I'm feeling like this is an interrogation," Jade huffed, folding her arms.

Tori winced, "I'm sorry. It's just that...I feel like I'm not getting the full picture."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jade asked.

"You know..." Tori rubbed the back of her neck. "They say that you get suspicious of someone when you yourself are hiding something."

Jade stiffened her back, preparing for the worst.

Tori continued, "I know something about you...something you probably never wanted me to find out. And I can't discuss it with you without coming clean myself."

"What are you getting at, Vega?"

The sting of being referred to by her surname, just like in high school, hurt. It felt like the two of them took a step back in these last few minutes. The tan girl knew it wasn't going to get easier with what came next.

"I know...I know about the bank."

Jade felt her stomach drop. She had hoped that Tori was reaching; that she had heard of the robbery on the news and jumped to some outrageous conclusions. But she had a sinking feeling that wasn't the case.

"Th-th-the bank?" Jade stammered.

Tori nodded, "Yes."

Jade shook her head "I don't know what you're talking ab-"

"You robbed the bank, Jade!" she blurted out. "I _know_."

She narrowed her eyes. "And what makes you think you know about something I didn't do?"

The blatant lying was now really getting under Tori's skin. She is literally confronting her with the fact that she knows about her activities. And yet here Jade sits, caught in her lie, and refusing to respect Tori's intelligence. Now it was her blood that was boiling. She couldn't stand it any longer and decided to abandon the delicacy of her confession.

Tori reached into her jacket and pulled out her white Lady Victory mask, brandishing it to Jade.

"I know because I was there," she said.

Jade's eyes could not get any more wider than they were at this very moment. So many feelings swirling around in her mind and guts. Unfortunately, the more negative ones were floating to the surface: fear, betrayal, embarrassment and above all, anger.

She let out an earth-shaking scream and before Tori knew it, she was propelled off her feet and thrown against the wall. Then a large brown coffee table pinned her down like a butterfly mounted in a frame.

"It was **_YOU_**!" Jade pointed, her eyes ablaze. " _ **ALL. THIS. TIME!**_ "

She held up her hands, concentrating on making that table squeeze the very life out of Tori. It was beginning to take its toll rapidly. She was struggling to breathe.

"Jade," Tori managed to say whilst being stifled. "Don't do this..."

The pale woman's teeth showed like a predator toying with its meal. She wanted blood and was going to get it now.

Tori knew she was going to regret this but she needed to break free. She managed to reach her emergency belt that she wore as a civilian. Feeling around, Tori found what she was looking for and threw a smoker at Jade. It made a loud sound a puff of dark grey smog that distracted her long enough to lose focus. The blaring of the smoke alarm being activated helped make it even more disorienting.

With a crash, Tori and the table fell to the floor and she made a run to Jade. Throwing herself behind Jade, she wrapped her arms tightly around the Goth.

"Jade!" Tori coughed. "You need to stop this. We can talk about this..."

"Don't touch me, Vega!" she growled.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere and you can't get me away from you without harming yourself."

"Wanna bet?"

A fork and knife flew off the room service tray and was making a mid-air b line for Tori's face. She dodged the cutlery, loosening her grasp on Jade long enough so that she could deliver an elbow to the breadbasket. Whatever wind hadn't been knocked out of Tori was certainly gone at this point. The half-Latina was doubled over herself, coughing.

Jade held up her hand, mentally picking up Tori once more. This time she was dangled before the massive window.

"How dare you!" Jade said. "All of you, who try to ruin my fucking life!"

Tori could feel invisible forces choking her.

"Why can't you just leave ME ALONE!"

"I'm...not..."

"NO!" Jade interrupted. "You're the worst! You gave me hope; my first real fantasy of a better life. And you just took it from me!"

"Jade..." Tori struggled to get the words out. "It doesn't have to end this way."

The sound of the window cracking right behind her made Tori scared.

"Yes it does," Jade said before throwing her would-be girlfriend out of her room to the streets below.

Tori regained her means of breathing just in time to fully experience the agony of landing on a parked car, smashing the roof and windows. Luckily, nobody was inside or they would have been in a world of hurt.

Speaking of, Tori held her ribs while looking up at the gaping hole she apparently fell from. Standing in the hole, looking over her was the woman she thought she loved and would eventually love her back. But Tori knew she had blown it.

 _"Yeah, this was the worst possible outcome."_

What Tori didn't know was that Jade was looking down at the devastation not in satisfaction but in horror.

"Oh, goddamit! What have I done!"

Without a moment's thought she ran out and headed down the stairs because the elevator was being used and within seconds was outside. But when Jade got there, Tori was gone. All that was there were a smashed car, a bunch of onlookers and impending sirens.

Jade knew the fall would not have killed Tori and this made her certain. But that didn't mean she felt the lowest in a very long time.

As the sirens grew closer, Jade started running away once again. Even though it was mostly fire engines she heard, the painful memories were enough.

* * *

Several minutes later, police had converged upon Jade's hotel room.

They found some of the missing money from the bank heist. No sign as to where the rest could be. But they found an interesting piece of evidence: a battered mask. It was in six pieces but detectives had a feeling of what it was. Putting the parts together on the bedspread, they realized they were correct. This white mask was the one described by other officers as that of Lady Victory. They deftly bagged it and sent it over for analysis.

* * *

Harris and Oliver heard of the commotion at the Eisner over the radio. From the sound of things, they may have another sighting of this mysterious woman.

"Should we get over there?" Oliver asked.

Harris nodded, "Yeah, let's..."

He stopped talking when he saw Jade West running frantically, practically knocking over people in her way.

"Did you see that?" he pointed out the window.

Oliver looked over in that direction.

"Kind of looks like an average height brunette..."

"...much like the one we're looking for?" Harris added.

"Uh-huh," Oliver replied. "Wonder what she's scared of."

Harris took out his gun and checked it for a full clip.

"Step on it, Beck. We'd better follow her and find out."


	15. Issue 15

**A/N: I'm sure things look grim for now but remember, in the world of comics things aren't as they seem.**

* * *

Harris and Oliver tailed Jade for a block but the thickening traffic made them lose her when she turned a corner. Harris unlocked his door.

"I'll follow on foot," he told Oliver. "If you can't find me, just radio."

"Be careful, 'Dre" the long-haired guy said.

Harris slammed his door and ran toward the corner Jade vanished around.

* * *

Jade must have ran for what felt like forever until she needed to stop. There was an alley with a dead end that she ducked into. She was out of breath and hunched over, hands resting on her knees.

Her mind was racing from everything that had happened. She was scared for Tori and for herself. Exposure wasn't necessarily her concern since this was hardly her first outburst. But in this case, this was the first time she had hurt someone she cared for. A lot.

Probably the only person in the world who thought she was worth a damn after years of being treated like shit.

And now Jade believes she had completely torpedoed any future with Tori.

Once again, she was alone.

But she wasn't alone.

Watchful eyes saw a moment of vulnerability and capitalized on it.

Jade felt a sudden prick in her side and a wave of sleepiness overcame her. In her last conscious moment could feel someone holding her to keep her from falling.

* * *

Harris rounded the area where Jade just was. He saw a glimpse of her a couple blocks back but lost her again. She could've ended up anywhere at this point. He kicked a garbage can in frustration, knocking off its lid.

"Damn," he sighed.

* * *

Trina paced around her apartment, worried about her little sister. News of the commotion at the hotel downtown came on the TV and confused police are writing this off as a "terrorist incident" until more details come forward.

She had tried Tori's cell phone but it doesn't pick up. Trina left texts and a voicemail but no luck.

Then she got an idea and quickly dialed Cat.

"Hello?" answered the redhead.

"Hey, Cat it's me Trina" she shakily said.

"What's the problem?" Can asked, noticing the concern in her tone.

The older half-Latina ran her fingers through her hair, trying to keep it together.

"It's Tori. She left my apartment this morning to go see Jade...to talk. And the place they were meeting at was that hotel on the news that people are saying they think a bomb went off or something."

Cat paused, not realizing what she heard over the radio was where Tori was.

"You called her?"

Trina nodded "Yes, like a hundred times. Texts and everything; nothing back from her! I'm really freaking out, Cat!"

"Just hold on, try not to panic" Cat assured her. "Just stay there in case she comes back. Robbie and I will start looking for her."

She was on the verge of tears. "Cat..."

"We _will_ find her," the redhead said firmly and then hung up.

* * *

Jade was slowly starting to awaken but she was still feeling weak from the injection. Her attention was less on where she was, which looked like an abandoned warehouse, and more toward the man standing in front of her.

"Who the fuck are you?" she asked.

"I am Dr. Garson," he nodded.

The Goth tugged at her bound arms. "And that means what to me?"

"I apologize for back there in the alley. The drug..."

"WHY THE FUCK AM I TIED TO THIS CHAIR!?"

Her voice echoed so much, the scientist swore the ground shook.

Holding up his hands, defensively, he said "Calm down, please. I know this is all very upsetting but I mean you no harm."

She looked down at her restraints and back at her host.

"You've got a funny way of showing that, pal" Jade sneered. "What _do_ you want with me then?"

He brought another chair, not dissimilar to Jade's, and sat across from her.

"I know about you. What has been going on with you lately. I thought you might want some answers."

She raised an eyebrow, "Answers?"

"I know about the laboratory that experimented on you. I was there when it happened."

On its own, Garson's chair tipped over and he fell backwards, banging his head on the cold floor.

"Okay, I expected that kind of reaction" he winced getting back up again.

"So, I have you to thank for this, huh?"

"Yes, I'm afraid. Our group was charged with biological experimentation on human subjects. The idea was that we would make a stronger soldier. But some matter in your brain, which we still haven't identified, was awoken by the procedure. Basically, your typical human brain evolved to something more advanced in minutes. Remarkable, really."

Jade bit her lip, waiting for this blowhard to be done.

"I certainly never would have envisioned psychokinesis..."

"Is there a point to you kidnapping me?" Jade growled.

Truth be told, she wasn't scared for herself. This guy wasn't exactly a threat and she had the means of escaping any time. But two things stopped her; his connection to her predicament and she wasn't valuing her life at the moment.

"You see," he cleared his throat. "The whole operation was demanded to be shut down immediately following the fire you inadvertently caused. While most of the records were destroyed or presumed missing, we still had one loose end to resolve."

"Me?" Jade asked.

"There has been..." he nervously chuckled. "...quite a few disturbances lately. I mean Kinopolis has crime, who doesn't. But these wanton and inexplicable acts of destruction are really baffling local police."

Jade gave him a look "Is that so?"

"Trust me; I have inroads in the local authorities."

The brunette groaned to herself, losing patience.

"Just tell me what they wanted you to do with me?"

She wasn't expecting a gun pointed to her face.

"Orders from people more powerful than you or me put together. Any surviving subjects are to be terminated."

"What?" Jade said.

"I am not the only one looking for you, you know." He then lowered his pistol. "Which is why I wanted to intercept you first. I even got in cahoots with a couple of cops to try and find you before any of the other agents. If one of the others got a hold of you, they won't hesitate."

"You _don't_ want to kill me?" Jade asked.

"Sorry," he said staring down at the loaded gun. "But enough lives have been hurt already. I guess I figured if I was frank about your situation you could learn to hide your...abilities and avoid further attention. I can lie and say you were destroyed."

Jade thought about this day which was wrought with one crazy revelation after another. It was all too much to bear.

"How about I make it easier on you," she said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying point that piece at my head and pull the trigger. And don't miss."

His eyes widened "You're being serious?"

Flashes of Tori's body being thrown from the building and landing on that car haunted Jade. The half-Latina's face was filled with pain, regret and betrayal.

"I've never been more serious."

* * *

Cat and Robbie were driving for the past hour looking for anywhere Tori could have ended up. They first tried typical places like home or work or that diner she frequented but came up empty.

Robbie snapped his fingers.

"What?" asked Cat, keeping her eyes on the road.

He took out his trusted tablet. This thing was rigged with his custom software and a host of modifications. It can do most anything.

"I'm going to try something. Maybe where Tori is her phone can lead us to it."

"You can do that?" Cat asked, intrigued.

Robbie nodded, "Sure can. It may take a few but I can get a trace running."

Cat let out a small smile. That was something she always loved about Robbie. Nothing really fazed him. He always found a way to do something. She just hoped that her best friend was okay and they weren't too late.

"Manchester Place!"

Cat glanced over, confused "What?"

"A few blocks over," Robbie replied. "Manchester Place. I've got a lock on Tori's phone and it says its there."

The redhead burned rubber making her way toward the location.

Cat parked the car on Manchester and the pair of them fanned out.

"Okay, we've got a radius of about twenty yards" Robbie said. "We'd better start looking."

"Right," Cat nodded. "TORI!"

"TORI!" called out Robbie, running in the opposite direction.

"TORI!"

"TORI, IT'S US!"

"TORI, CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"TORI!"

After a couple minutes of searching, Cat saw something on the ground and knelt down to see what it was. It was crushed but she recognized it.

"Robbie! Come here, quick!"

The lanky boy ran over, huffing to get to the redhead as quickly as possible.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"Look," she pointed. "It's Tori's phone."

He carefully picked it up, trying not to touch it too much. It looked that bad.

"Someone did a number on this," he said grimly to Cat. He wanted to reassure her but he couldn't tell a lie. Not to her. "It feels cold like it hadn't been used recently and judging from how much of a number was done on it..." he swallowed slowly. "Tori must have been taken."

"But by whom?" Cat asked. "Tori can take care of herself."

Robbie shrugged "Maybe she got hurt. From what I understand, it was a pretty bad scene at the hotel."

Cat's face fell. "What are we gonna do?"

"I wish I knew."

* * *

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Jade asked.

"Why would you want this?"

Jade looked at the doctor. "Listen, I sat here and listened to your babbling but I'm still not a hundred percent on what's going on inside me. And it scares me. Earlier this morning, I hurt the most important person in my life in a fit of rage. I don't know what I'm capable of. So, maybe the best thing is to just get rid of me."

The scientists wasn't normally lost for words. "But..."

Fresh tears ran down the pale woman's face.

"Life hasn't been especially kind to me, okay? Everything has just been shit wall-to-wall for the longest time. Then one beacon of hope manifested itself and what do I do? I throw it out the goddamn window because I was upset. I...I deserve to be alone. I _deserve_ it. But it's no longer tolerable so you might as well kill me now, doc."

"I...can't..."

Ringing came from Jade's pocket. Since she didn't have use of her arms, Dr. Garson was obliged to answer it to stop the noise.

"Who is this?" he asked.

He held the phone to Jade's ear so she could talk to whoever it was on the other line.

"Jade," said Sikowitz. "How the heck are you?"

"What do you want?" she asked, so not in the mood for pleasantries.

The man chuckled on the other line. "Gregarious as always. I just wanted to call you to say goodbye but not before saying thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

Sikowitz cleared his throat "I'm talking about me thanking you for this..."

Some scuffing sounds could be heard before Jade heard something that made her heart stop.

"Jade?" coughed Tori.

"Tori?" the raven-haired woman's whole body tensed up. "Are you o-"

"Okay, that's enough" Sikowitz interrupted.

Jade gritted her teeth, face still wet from crying moments ago.

"Where is she?" she asked. "What have you done to her?"

"Oh, nothing yet" he sighed. "But it is nice to know I don't have to worry about Lady Victory upsetting my plans. I've got her right where I can keep an eye on her."

"What plans, you weirdo?" Jade groaned.

"Why, everything we have been working on. I told you this thing was bigger than all of us. Those who lack vision are dispensable."

Jade was getting a bad vibe from the way he was talking.

"You see," he continued. "I knew I couldn't fully trust you. So, I bugged your little phone. Interesting conversations I picked up. Particularly the last one. What were the odds that your new beau was also the city's nocturnal vigilante?"

"You listen to me," Jade seethed. "If you do anything to Tori, I will find you..."

Sikowitz scoffed, "Spare me the tough guy speech, West. I think you should be concerned about yourself right now."

"What?" she asked at the threatening line.

"Your phone is also linked to a drone that is overhead at your location right...now. And it has a little going away present for you."

Jade was scared stiff.

"No...you..."

"Sorry, Jade but I already anticipated your mutiny even before your little girlfriend. Since the bank robbery, I was concerned about a certain costumed individual stopping me. And your feelings for her is a clear conflict of interest. So, I'm afraid this is goodbye."

Outside the warehouse, hovering in the air, was the drone Sikowitz sent to find the exact location of Jade's bugged phone. Within seconds, it releases a bomb that reduces the whole thing to a pile of bricks.


	16. Issue 16

**A/N: I appreciate everybody's patience with this story. It hasn't been easy for me to write and my hectic schedule doesn't help. But I think you will like these last chapters, starting with this one.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **;-)**

* * *

The explosion was felt for blocks around, the ground quaking beneath the feet of hundreds.

"What the hell was that?" Robbie asked, holding Cat.

"Look!" she pointed.

Out from behind the bunch of buildings in the distance was a towering cloud of dark grey smoke.

Cat looked at Robbie.

"We need to see if anybody needs help."

"Right," he nodded nervously, not sure of what the situation would look like.

* * *

Jade awoke from a few minutes of unconsciousness. She quickly noticed two things: the oppressive smell of the smoke and dust, and that she was free of her restraints. The cloud around her was so dark and thick, she could hardly see a thing. Jade was tempted to cough like mad but she instinctively tried holding her breath until she was in a safer place. The last thing she needed after surviving this explosion was to suddenly die from asphyxia.

She had an enormous headache and dizziness from holding her breath. This was a terrible combination while keeping your wits about you.

Jade finally made it when she could see the sky. With her strength depleted, she collapsed onto the pavement. Her ears were ringing somewhat so she didn't hear the two concerned voices running to her aid.

Her lungs felt like they were on fire as she hacked and coughed. Jade realized she was sitting up, her back against a blue mailbox.

"Wha-hell..." she coughed.

"Lay still" told the redheaded girl. "Are you injured?"

The brunette leaned to her side, feeling like she was going to hack a lung.

"I...I think so.." Jade replied weakly.

It was then it flashed into her mind.

"Wait!" she gasped, clutching Cat. "There's someone in there...a man..."

At this point, sirens could finally be heard coming down the pike to the scene of the disaster.

"In there?" Robbie asked her.

"Y-yes," Jade nodded. "Find him, please."

Without hesitation, the curly-haired guy ran into the rubble.

"Robbie! Wait!"

But he didn't heed Cat's pleas to wait for the emergency vehicles to show up.

"I know you, don't I?" Jade asked.

Cat looked at her "I'm Tori's friend, Cat" she replied.

Pale hand took Cat's and squeezed tightly.

"Thank you," Jade sighed. "Both of you."

"Jade, I need to know; was it just you and him in this building when it collapsed?"

"Yes," Jade told Cat. "But it didn't just fall over. It was..."

Then she remembered.

"Tori!"

Now Jade was taking all the circulation out of Cat's hand. Normally a tough gal, she really couldn't stand the crushing sensation.

"So she wasn't with you?" Cat asked.

"No," Jade shook her head. "Not since this morning." She held her face in her hand. "Oh, fuck I messed everything up!"

"Jade, listen to me" Cat sternly told her. "We have been looking for Tori. So has her sister. Where is she?"

The Goth banged her already aching head against the metal postal box, breathing through her nose.

"Jade...?"

"I'VE FOUND SOMEONE!" yelled Robbie from where they couldn't see him.

Paramedics, police and firefighters arrived on the scene and converged upon the ghastly pile of what was once a building.

"Robbie!" Cat called out. "Help is here!"

"FOLLOW MY VOICE!" Robbie told the emergency crew who started scaling the mound of bricks and concrete. "THERE'S A REALLY BIG PIECE ON TOP OF HIM; I'M GONNA NEED SOME HELP!"

Firemen chased after the voice. Once they reached the large piece of rubble covering the man's body, they quickly lifted it off and started carrying him to the EMT's below. They checked him out and in a few moments declared him dead. Dr. Garson, as he would later be identified, was no more.

Robbie approached the two women with a sullen expression.

"What is it?" Cat asked.

Jade just read his face and braced for the worst.

"He's gone," he sighed.

The Goth lowered her gaze and shook her head in dismay. She still had questions for the would-be scientist and they were gone for good. Jade feels she is really running empty on allies as of late.

"Jade," said Cat. "You mentioned you have an idea who did this."

"I _know_ who did this," Jade seethed. "And the sonofabitch has Tori."

Cat looked at Robbie.

"Do you know where?" he asked.

"There's only one place," Jade replied.

Cat stood up, holding onto Jade to help her up as well.

"Then let's go. Now."

* * *

Tori felt like her shoulders could dislocate at any moment. She was already tired of the chains around her wrists, her weight causing them to dig into her flesh. Tori was fearful for her life right now, but she was more concerned about what he did with Jade.

"What do you want?" she asked the mad scientist.

" _Want_ , Miss Vega?" Sikowitz turned to her. "I don't know; do you want to put on tights, go out at night and beat down criminals?"

She didn't answer; not sure if he was being rhetorical or just nuts. Maybe a bit of column A and column B.

"Of course not," he shook his head. "Who would ever want such a thing? But when we are compelled to do something, when our hearts and minds recognize a calling; it is difficult to argue."

"And what is your calling?" Tori sighed.

"Same as yours, really. Just on a more magnificent scale. People like us were destined to change the world into something better."

Tori rolled her eyes "We're nothing alike."

Sikowitz sneered. "Keep telling yourself that, dear."

She looked at all the crazy equipment surrounding them. Basic computer skills were hard for her to master. To Tori, this pile of junk was all Greek to her.

"What is all this?" she asked. "What are you trying to do?"

"To make everyone see what I've been telling them," he replied. "My invention..." Sikowitz unfurled his blueprints, showing his man-made star. "Will revolutionize how our species decreases our carbon footprint. Something that gives much, much more than it takes in. Why, it is almost self-sustaining. But despite a successful miniature prototype; I still had opposition. Some have even called me mad over the years."

"I can't imagine," Tori deadpan said.

"BUT!" Sikowitz raised his hand in triumph. "When it is our only hope, _then_ they will have no choice but to open their eyes. Of course for some, in order to see the light you must first stand the dark."

 _"I don't like where this is going,"_ Tori thought.

"Behold!" he exclaimed, turning on a monitor with his remote. On the screen is a missile being launched from a mobile base. Within seconds, it vanishes from sight. "See that?"

Tori felt her heart drop. "Where di-"

"I gotta say, you can find anything you can think of on that dark web..."

He noticed her staring intently at him.

"Oh, I see. You're wondering where that little nuke left over from the cold war is going."

Tori shook at her chains, swinging helplessly. But it wasn't enough to free herself.

 _ **"Where?"**_ she demanded.

"The Sun."

She tilted her head "What?"

"You heard me," he nodded.

"That's ridiculous," Tori said. "You can't destroy the Sun with that."

Sikowitz gave a little courtesy clap-clap-clap for the smallest applause.

"Very good for someone who isn't a scientist. But yes, I can't destroy the Sun. Won't have to. All this bad boy needs to do is detonate the nuke on the surface, creating a flare of immense proportions. That will send an EMP right to our planet."

"Electromagnetic pulse?"

The older man grinned, "Well done. And it will be big enough to plunge the Earth into a complete blackout. Heaters for homes, refrigeration for food, life-sustaining machines in hospitals, pumps for fuel...all shut down! The only thing left in the world to keep humanity from backing into the stone age is my beautiful star."

"You're insane," Tori said.

Sikowitz got into her face to which he calmly replied "Maybe a little."

"Don't think you won't be stopped."

"And who's going to do that?" he smirked. "You're right here, aren't you?"

Tori had no response. He had a point.

"Well I have to get back to work. The clock is ticking, you know. I must have my invention ready before the big blackout. And not to worry; it will be properly sealed to withstand the pulse."

"What have you done with Jade?"

He waved his hand, "Oh, you don't need her. She was bad blood for the both of us anyway."

The scientist started walking away.

Tori screamed out "SIKOWITZ! GET BACK HERE!"

"Sorry but can't. You see that video of the rocket taking off wasn't a live feed." He then started laughing maniacally. "It's already on its way."

Sikowitz made his way back to his work, ignoring his captured heroine.

"Shit," Tori looked up.

* * *

Our gang rushed to Robbie's place downtown.

"What are we doing here?" Jade asked.

"We need to prepare," Cat replied. "I don't know who this Sikowitz guy is but if he can track down Tori and send a bomb after you, there's no telling what else he has in store."

"What is with this _we_ stuff?" Jade protested. "I'm going after Tori. Alone."

Robbie looked Jade in the eye.

"Look, I hardly know you but Tori has been a good friend of mine for years."

"Me, too." Cat stepped to his side.

"But this is MY fault!"

"It doesn't matter," Robbie said. "We all make mistakes. Maybe you can still make things right, I don't know. But we won't know anything unless we get Tori back safely. And this Sikowitz character needs to be stopped. Whatever reason he had for taking Tori can't be good."

Cat looked at the curly-haired guy and smiled. Despite his meekness, she knew he had courage deep down and wouldn't let anyone stand between him and his friends.

"Alright, fine" Jade folded her arms. "But why did we have to come here? What do you have, a gun or something?"

He winked, "Better."

Robbie walked toward a wall and opened a false picture frame and pushed a green button. Suddenly, the entire wall rotated, revealing a hidden room.

"This was something I didn't know" Cat raised an eyebrow.

He smiled.

"You two are the first to be here. It's my little home-lab away from the big one at work. I've done a lot of tinkering in here."

Robbie opened a side door, revealing suits of a similar make as Lady Victory but these were stylized differently.

"Recognize these?" he asked Cat.

The redhead overlooked the designs and immediately remembered sketching the outfits.

"What are these?" Jade asked.

"Older prototypes for Tori's suit," Cat remarked. "I can't believe you kept these."

Robbie showed Cat an all-red one with black accents.

"This one I had tailor-made to your specs. Remember Project Grace?"

Cat smiled "We were just talking but I had no idea you went along with it." She thought for a second. "Wait, does that mean you built the..."

He pointed to something big on the metal table covered in a sheet.

"Sure did," he replied. "Haven't tested it, yet."

"Guess you will tonight," Cat rubbed his arm. "Just please be careful."

"What's under there?" Jade asked.

Robbie turned and said "Oh, you'll see."

Jade pointed to her dirty, wrecked clothes.

"Got anything for me to wear?"

He pointed to the closet of superhero costumes.

"Help yourself," Robbie replied. "I trust you and Tori are similar in height so it should work."

Jade scooped up a black and dark green suit, retreating into the bedroom to change.

Several minutes later, Jade returned and was looking very striking in her sleek outfit.

"How does she fit?" Cat asked.

Jade gave a look.

"If we survive this, I will need an alteration," the brunette grunted as she tugged at the fabric just below her shoulders. "It's a little too tight across the chest. The girls are suffocating."

Cat chuckled as she closed up her final zipper.

"Where's Robbie?" Jade asked.

"Almost ready," she replied. "Had to get his suit online."

" _Online_?"

A loud clang was heard, which made the pair whip around and witness Robbie, encased in a gigantic metal suit. His face and much of his body was covered by this marvel which added a few more feet to his height. All in all, he stood about twelve feet. It was like a car with arms and legs.

"Hey ladies," came Robbie's voice booming from within. "You look good."

Cat nodded, "You look...big."

"I was kicking around a few names. How do you like, Mecha?"

Jade shrugged "No, we should call you Robbie the Robot."

Part of the suit opened, revealing the operator inside.

"No!" he protested.

"Aww, but Robbie the Robot is too cute" Cat agreed.

Robbie said "I'm not trying to be cute...ah, forget it!"

He then receded into his suit and the mechanical behemoth took off running, jumping over cars as needed.

"We taking your car?" asked Jade.

"No," Cat said, pointing a remote from her hip. "We need something way faster."

Out of the distance came Tori's black car. It stopped within inches of them. Jade instinctively was going by way of the driver's side but Cat pointed to the passenger door.

"I'm driving tonight, bitch" the redhead grinned.

"Yes, ma'am" Jade said.

And the trio was on their way to the warehouse Jade said Sikowitz was.

Watching the city lights flashing past the window, all Jade could think of was Tori and what condition she may be in. She hoped for the best.

 _"Please hang on, Tori. We're coming."_


	17. Issue 17

**A/N: Last chapter is here. I hope you all like it. Wanted to go out with a bang.  
**

 **I'll catch you later.**

* * *

"Tell me about this power."

Jade was thrown by the question. She just looked at Cat and shrugged. "I couldn't tell you if I wanted to."

The redhead raised an eyebrow "Try."

The brunette wasn't too familiar with this one but she quickly sized up that the girl meant business.

"Like...sometimes...I can form a picture in my head...what I want to do and it more or less happens that way. Then there are other times when it feels like I have no control over it."

Cat nodded, "Sounds like you _never_ have control."

"What?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're using this psychic powers totally by reflex. Maybe once in a while you're focused but maybe its just a fluke."

Jade folded her arms "And what makes _you_ the expert?"

"Because..." the redhead sighed. "I've spent years developing my body as an efficient machine. Don't let my size fool you; I disarmed men four times bigger than me. But it was a long hard road to get to this point. And I still have more to learn. What I am saying, Jade, is that I know a thing or two about discipline. And you are in short supply of that."

Jade was about to speak up in protest but given that she threw the love of her life through a hotel window, she resisted.

"What can I do?"

"First and most important; visualize your objective. Your goal. It must always be sparkling clear."

"That's all?" Jade asked.

Cat rolled her eyes "There's a little more to it than that but that's the biggest thing. You have your more immediate goals like trying not to get yourself killed and then you've got your loftier, more long term objectives like patching things up with Tori."

"So, I just need to clear my mind?"

Cat rubbed her cheek with her tongue.

"Again, West, you're oversimplifying it. But, yes. Right now you're energy and true power is all over the place. You need to focus better, condense your potential into a clear goal."

Jade looked down.

"Do you think we have a chance?" she asked.

"For what...?"

"For Tori to forgive me," Jade bit her lip. "Think we can make..."

"Personally..." Cat sighed. "I don't think you deserve any more chances after what you pulled. But that isn't for me to decide."

The brunette was overcome by guilt. She really fucked up and considering the life she led up to this point, that's saying something. Jade took her mother's ring from her pocket and held it in her fingertips. She pondered what she would think of how she turned out. Jade probably figured her mother would be both bemused and ashamed at what she had become.

"I will do something right in my miserable life," Jade said. "For once."

Cat stood by her feelings that she put out there. However, she couldn't help but be a little sympathetic toward Jade. She seemed to genuinely hate herself.

"Hey Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're here to help us."

The redhead then let out a small smile to try and encourage her. Motivating somebody to push their body to the limit was one thing. Sitting next to someone who appeared borderline depressed was something else. Cat realized she needed to be firm but patient with this one. Especially if she still means a great deal to Tori.

* * *

Cat and Jade arrived at the warehouse where Robbie was already waiting for them. He stood outside the fenced area.

"What's going on?" Cat asked, exiting the car.

"I did a scan of the whole perimeter" Robbie replied. "No sign of any security system or weapons guarding the building. The fence isn't even electrified."

"I don't like this," Jade said.

Cat looked at her quizzically "What do you mean?"

"It all seems too easy. Sikowitz may think I'm dead but that doesn't mean his paranoia is satisfied."

Robbie gazed at the seemingly vulnerable building.

"I see what you mean," he said. "In that case, we have to be on our guard."

Cat, much like the animal that bore her name, leaped on the back of Robbie's mechanical suit. Then Jade listened to the advice she was given and focus on getting to Tori on the other side. Within moments, the trio had bounded over the tall fence.

As Jade landed gracefully onto the ground (her best landing yet) Cat gave her the thumbs up. Jade nodded and then they ran over to the warehouse, keeping their wits about them for anything.

They made it across the empty lot and only encountered a bunch of moss through years of neglect. The building was almost devoid of windows and what few were there were pitch black. Robbie stepped ahead and punched a hole in the wall. Bricks fell with the ease of a house of cards. He then shined a floodlight on the head of the robotic suit.

Jade and Cat ran over top the pile of rubble and were inside.

If it weren't for Robbie's light, they wouldn't be able to see anything. It was as dark as a cave in here. Abandoned.

"I don't get it," grunted Cat. "Nobody's here."

"It's gone," Jade said.

"What's gone?" asked Cat.

"Everything. Look around..." Jade gestured to the large area they were in now. "This room was filled with all kinds of tech. Now its vacant."

Cat pondered out loud "Where could he have gone?"

The Goth looked around and eventually took a gander at the floor. Her eyes widened, trying to see but it was too dark.

Jade cupped her hands and yelled out "ROB!"

The towering metal man stomped to where Jade stood.

"What is it, Jade?" came out of the suit.

"Shine a light on the floor. I'm trying to make something out."

A separate spotlight from the main light source turned on and was tilted to face the concrete floor.

"These are fresh," Jade pointed at the large tire tracks. "I'm sure of it!"

"Son of a bitch must have packed up and left," Cat sighed. "Turns off the lights and shuts all the doors before clearing out to buy him some time."

Jade gave Cat a face, mentally telling her she told her so about the scientist's paranoia.

"Do you think he still has Tori?" suggested Robbie.

"I sure as hell hope so," Jade shook her head. "Come on, you two; let's chase down the bastard."

* * *

A ponderous tractor-trailer plowed through the streets of downtown Kinopolis. Inside was a revolutionary mechanical marvel. At the wheel; the man insane enough to put the lives of countless people at risk to make this invention humanity's saving grace. And behind the driver, bound and silenced; was the only person in the whole city who could've stopped him.

Almost.

Tori was cursing herself for being overtaken by this madman, even though he capitalized on her at a vulnerable moment. She was still reeling from her injuries, while minor in her assessment, was still very painful and made getting out of her restraints difficult. She didn't know what to do next.

She said something muffled to her captor.

"What's that?" he asked jokingly. "Oh, right. Can't talk."

Sikowitz knew he had to ditch the warehouse once he sent the drone. It would only be a matter of _when_ the cops get a hold of it and have it analyzed. Once they knew the point of origin, they would have the building swarmed to catch the bomber.

He was still working out in his head as to where to set up his base of operations when the whole 35 ton vehicle shook.

"The hell...?" he queried, looking around.

Checking his driver's side mirror, he recoiled back in shock when he saw a giant robot crawling along the trailer toward him.

"Fuck me," he sighed heavily. Sikowitz reached to the passenger seat and grabbed a gun recently required. He fired off a few shots until the "allegedly" full clip emptied. What few bullets coming from the driver's window that landed onto the mechanical man bounced off like little rubber balls. "Perfect."

A light bulb went off in his head and the scientist drastically changed lanes, causing eight cars to crash into one another. Sikowitz then mounted the curb, sending pedestrians fleeing to get out of the truck's wake. Mail boxes, newspaper dispensers, parking meters, telephone poles; all fell like dominoes. He was doing this so he could use the nearby buildings to knock the robot off.

For a moment, he succeeded. The electronic piggy-backer was brushed off like a flea. Robbie felt the impact on the sidewalk but the suit was more than enough to protect him from that relatively short fall. Soon he was back on his feet and in hot pursuit.

Meanwhile, someone else was catching up to the mad doctor turned Mad Max.

A sleek black car that the underbelly of the city was probably familiar with was pulling alongside the truck with great speed.

"Top down," Cat ordered the car.

With that, the entire roof of the miniature tank unfurled. The redhead felt the harsh rush of wind in her hair immediately. Luckily, there was an awning extending to her direction just above the windshield. This was the kind of high speed that would make breathing and keeping ones eyes opened very hard. Cat didn't have this problem now so she could keep her wits about her.

"Ready?" she asked her passenger.

"YES!" yelled back Jade, cautiously standing up to exit the vehicle.

Concentrating on getting atop the trailer, Jade breathed deeply and felt herself leaving the speeding car. She didn't look down, she didn't allow herself to flinch in the slightest. All Jade told herself was that Tori needed her and failing wasn't an option.

She landed. Hard. But Jade made it on the roof of the big white trailer. It felt like a strange technological version of Moby Dick for a second.

The brunette could see Robbie coming up the rear, gaining on them.

"CAT!" she called out. "YOU AND ROBBIE STOP THE TRUCK! I'LL GET TORI!"

"Be careful!" said Cat before going faster until she was several feet in front of the truck.

The redhead knew that despite Sikowitz and his unbalanced, panicked mind; the tractor only had a top speed of about 65. She smirked, knowing that she had driven nearly twice that in a rental car with her grandmother in tow. She quickly implemented the car's signal tampering technology to give her and essentially the runaway truck behind her nothing but green lights. They would have a nice clear path and the fewest people getting hurt, the better.

"Okay, Caterina" she sighed. "Now how do you stop this damn thing?"

Jade kept low, crawling her way to the cabin. She didn't come all this way only to be knocked down by a sudden traffic light.

Sikowitz was trying to figure out where this black car came from and why it seems to keep close to him when the passenger side door was ripped from its hinges.

"Shit!" the scientist blurted out.

Being pale her whole life already gave her a scary aesthetic. But being presumed dead doesn't hurt either. Neither does the look of murder in her eyes.

"It...It's...YOU!" he screamed.

"What's the matter, doc? Look like you've seen a ghost."

Seeing her, especially here and now, was the last thing Tori expected. She let out some very emotional (and incomprehensible) words.

"This stops now!" commanded Jade.

Sikowitz grimaced "In a pig's eye!"

He quickly turned the wheel, sending the truck careening into a frightening left turn. His desperate effort worked, Jade was thrown from the open door, holding on for dear life.

Cat cursed at the sudden change in direction and drove frantically to try and catch up. Unfettered by this turn of events, Robbie didn't lose the rogue truck. His heavy, metal feet stomped the asphalt.

Jade grunted, trying to bring herself back up.

"Now you've pissed me off!" she growled.

With a wave of her hand, the truck tilts on its side with an earth-shattering thud.

Robbie caught up with the fallen trailer, using his strength to prevent the skidding vehicle from harming any innocent bystanders. As the dust settles, Cat pulls up with a screech in the black car. The redhead scaled the side of the overturned truck, rushing to the cabin. Both her and Robbie meet to get a handle on the people inside.

Sikowitz appeared to be at least unconscious, his head bloodied against the broken driver's window. Jade was holding Tori in a protective embrace. With her precious few seconds after starting to tip the truck, Jade shielded Tori from the force of the impact. Both were out cold as well.

With the rough shape of their friends and the impending sirens, Robbie and Cat exchanged glances.

"We need to get them out of here," Cat said.

"Agreed," said Robbie.

* * *

Tori woke up in a hospital room, which bemused her. The last thing she remembered was being in the back of that truck. And Jade.

"Where's Ja-"

Speak of the devil; there she was standing over her, looking extremely relieved.

"You're back."

"I almost didn't come back" Tori winced, now noticing the bandages around her torso.

Jade gently held onto her shoulders "You're gonna have to lay still for a while. Busted ribs, according to the doctor."

Tori took a deep breath and immediately regretted it.

"How about you?" she asked.

Jade shrugged "Just a few scratches here and there. Bruised hand but nothing as bad."

Tori nodded slightly as best she could whilst lying down.

"Good," sighed the half Latina.

The Goth shook her head and folded her arms.

"How can you still be concerned about me after what I pulled?"

"You were scared and didn't know what you were capable of," Tori tried to reason. "I didn't think it at the time but I tried to see it from your perspective. Part of it was my fault; I did force you into a corner..."

"Stop!" Jade practically yelled. "You don't make excuses for me, what I did was deplorable. Not only what I've done for you but it hurts the most because you never gave me any grief. You were only trying to help. And how do I repay your kindness?"

"My dad once told me..." Tori coughed and gestured for a cup of water nearby. Jade nodded and gave it to her. "Thanks," she said before taking a sip. "He told me that forgiveness is up to the person who was wronged. Not the person responsible and certainly not some social justice warrior. Now, you may think you'll never get my forgiveness but I say, it isn't your call. Feel guilty if it gets you through the day, but I will be the judge if and when you're off the hook. Understand?"

Jade curtly nodded.

"What can I do?"

Tori smiled "You can start by keeping the waters coming. This whole experience has made me mad thirsty."

Jade giggled, "That won't be a problem. And I do want to take care of you. Not only because I lo-" she caught herself. "Really, really, really like you. But also, you have a job that you will be wanting to get back to."

Tori shook her head "Trina will understand."

"I meant the other job. The night one."

"Oh," Tori said. "So, you _don't_ want to stop me?"

Jade put her hands on her hips "Why would I want to do a thing like that? This is part of who you are; a way of honoring your father. Who would I be to stand in the way of that?"

"You have NO idea how that makes me feel so much better. I was afraid prior to that meeting in the hotel about revealing myself to you. I mean, past the initial reactions; I was concerned you would be worried about me and wouldn't stand by while I do what is needed."

Smooth hands cradled Tori's tan digits.

"I most certainly will not stand aside while you do this. Because I'll be right next to you."

"What?" Tori raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you can risk your life, little miss vigilante, but nobody is coming between me and my girl."

"I really don't think..."

"Nope!" Jade's finger settled on Tori's lips. " _That_ part is non-negotiable. If we're gonna be a team, then we need to be in every sense of the word."

Tori scoffed, "You know what you're getting into, right?"

"If its anything like what I saw last night..."

"Sometimes its worse," Tori interrupted.

"Then we will just have to face it together," Jade countered. "The four of us."

"Wait, what? _Four?_ "

"Can't let you have all the fun, can we?" said Robbie, arm around Cat. The pair was standing in the doorway.

"Where were you guys?" asked Jade.

"Talking to cops," replied Cat. "With all the calamities in the past 24 hours, they're questioning absolutely everyone who was admitted through ER."

Tori made a concerned face "What did you tell them?"

Robbie smirked "If any badge or doctor asks..."

"You were found in the rubble of the bombed warehouse," Cat said.

Jade rubbed her face, embarrassed.

"Oh, god; they're already finishing each others sentences."

"You're lucky," Tori added. "I had to deal with this _will they or won't they_ shit for a couple of years."

* * *

 **ONE MONTH LATER...**

Detectives Harris and Oliver stood at the top of the Siegel-Shuster Building overlooking Kinopolis. They received another mysterious invite from the alleged Lady Victory. It was getting windy and cold and they wondered if she would even show up.

Just when Oliver was about to suggest they go, there she was.

"Sorry I kept you but I had a previous engagement."

"It's fine," Harris sighed. "Why did you call us here?"

"I wanted a location that was private enough," she replied. "Didn't want us to be bothered. This roof seemed as good as any."

Oliver nodded "Uh-huh."

"I'll get to the point," the masked woman began. "I was made aware that you were in contact with a certain man regarding these covert human experiments."

The long-haired man's eyes widened. "How did you...?"

She held up her hand, "I have my sources. But I'm afraid I have some bad news: your mole was apparently involved in a terrible accident. He passed away."

The two cops looked at each other. Made sense since its been weeks and not a single phone call or other communication.

"Did he find anything?" asked Harris.

Lady Victory thought carefully about how she should answer.

"There was a girl at the scene...she didn't make it either."

Harris rapped out the description he was given for their search and the heroine nodded gravely.

"You probably won't find anything about her. I didn't."

"Yeah well," Oliver sighed. "I suppose people like these look for those that won't be easily missed as their guinea pigs."

She nodded "So it would seem." She prepared to turn as if to leave. "If there's nothing else..."

"Wait!"

She looked back at Harris' outstretched hand.

"Beck," he said to his partner. "Go ahead. I'll meet you downstairs."

He hesitated before leaving his friend alone with the mysterious woman.

"What is it?" she asked.

"This..." Harris produced a small brown envelope from his inside coat pocket. "Do you know what is in this envelope?"

Lady Victory shook her head "No."

"How about this then?"

And with his other hand, Harris showed her a white dancer mask identical to the one she was wearing.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, concerned.

"The scene of the bombing at the hotel. Or, at least that's how the boys downtown officially call it. They sent this mask off for DNA analysis."

Her eyes darted to the sealed envelope.

"And is that what I think it is?"

"Yes," he brandished it. "These are the results. I intercepted the print-out before anyone else could see it."

Tori was stoic but inside she was trembling, anticipating what he would say or do next.

"And...?"

Harris smirked. "There was a positive in our database. A ten-point match. That means you are either the blood relative of an incarcerated criminal...or a cop."

Lady Victory just stood there in silence.

"Relax; this isn't blackmail."

"What do you plan to do with it?" she asked.

"Keeping it as a kind of insurance policy."

She tilted her head.

"You do this city a great service," he explained. "And exposing this secret would only hurt you. But I know nothing about you. I can only judge you by your actions and while your intentions are noble, I cannot forget the fact that you technically operate outside the law."

"What do you want me to do exactly?"

"Just keep doing what you're doing. Don't allow yourself to become corrupted." Harris put the envelope back in his pocket. "I really do not want to use this. Ever."

"You won't," Lady Victory said just as she's approaching the roof's edge. "I'm betting that isn't your only copy of the results."

Harris shook his head.

She smiled "Yeah, I didn't think so."

With that she leaped off the roof and vanished into the sea of sparkling city lights. The officer sauntered over to the edge and looked down. He was reminded of _Peter Pan_ from when he was a little kid.

 _"Captain, no splash."_

He chuckled and held up the discarded Lady Victory mask.

"I guess we _all_ have different sides of ourselves. Be safe out there."

* * *

It was beginning to rain when Tori parked her vehicle and placed it in cloak mode. She had changed into her civilian clothes and ran the moment her shoes touched the ground. She cursed herself for taking so long. It was their stay-at-home dinner date and Jade was at her place waiting.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" she called out, entering her door. "Jade?"

Tori walked past the dining room table and saw it was set but no candles lit, nor any food laid out. She could smell something delicious cooking, however.

"Jade?"

She looked down and saw an orange-yellow glow emanating from the bedroom, which was open a crack.

The half-Latina went in and saw Jade lighting the last few candles.

"You are late," she waved her lighter wand.

"Sorry, got held up at a rendezvous."

Jade grinned and grabbed Tori's wrist.

"Well, you're mine now."

"And forever," the tan woman smiled back.

The Goth's smile grew even bigger and she knew it was because she couldn't bear to look her in the eye. This lovey dovey stuff was new to her.

"If I'm late, then why are you still cooking?"

Jade huffed and laid down her wand.

" _Baking_. I tried to make Beef Wellington and it was a total disaster. So, at least we have dessert to look forward to."

"And just what are we having because it smelled amazing.

"A snickerdoodle cake."

Tori licked her lips "That sounds so good."

"Settle down," Jade said. "I only put it in 10 minutes ago. We have at least half an hour."

Tori sat on the bed and leaned back, looking seductively.

"What should we do til then?"

Jade pinned her down like a lioness in the savanna.

"Work up our appetites."

"Just try not to shake the bed all crazy this time, will you?" Tori asked.

Jade scoffed. " _I_ didn't do it. That was all you. If it were up to _me_ we'd be fucking on the ceiling."

"Well, I've never had a problem with heights."

"Oh yeah?" Jade asked before closing her eyes to kiss Tori. "Then you better hold onto me."

Tori's fingers graced Jade's pale cheek.

"Can't think of anything worth holding onto tighter."

The wristbands on both of their arms, beeped and glowed with an orange alert. These little beauties, another invention from Robbie Shapiro; were linked to the same frequencies as police scanners. If more than a low level of cruisers or emergency vehicles are deployed onto the same scene, then the situation is upgraded to requiring the assistance of a certain superforce.

"Damn," Jade lamented.

"Duty calls," Tori sighed. "Let's suit up."

"Now we'll really work up an appetite. I'd better turn off the oven and take a raincheck on that cake."

"I suppose we must." Tori sighed "Hey, have you given any thought on your name yet?"

"I'm working on it," Jade spat, disrobing to change into her crime-fighting gear.

" _Still?_ " Tori teased.

"Hey! All the cool names are already taken."

Tori, already much more accustomed to this; was nearly ready.

"How about...Scissor Girl!"

Jade gave her a look "That's just stupid."

"Sue me, it was a suggestion."

Jade zipped up, donning her black mask.

"Just for that, I'm driving. It's _your_ turn to call the others anyway."

Tori took out her special stealth phone "Yeah, it's me. Be ready because we're on our way."

Kinopolis is far from a perfect city. There will always be everything from petty crime to corruption. But all hope is not lost when one more person decides they want to make a difference. And Kinopolis never has to worry when it can always look to the skies and see Lady Victory and her comrades coming in times of great need.

And they have no reason to stop anytime soon.

As long as they stick together.

Love doesn't always conquer all but it gives us a chance.


End file.
